I'm Sexy and I Know It
by kfizzlewizzle92
Summary: ACHELE. Dianna Agron and Lea Michele have been best friends since they began working together. What happens when they stop looking at each other as friends, and start looking at each other as sex objects?
1. Chapter 1

Lea Michele handled most things quite well. She could belt out a twenty second note in front of an audience of thousands. She could snap into her on-screen persona Rachel Berry at the drop of a hat. She had once even bared her chest to hundreds of inhabits of New York City eight times a week. However the one thing that Lea Michele was not good at, was having nothing to do.

"Di?"

Dianna Agron looks up from her worn copy of Alice in Wonderland and turns to face the door where she had heard her best friends voice come from, "Yes, Lea?"

Taking this as an invitation the petite brunette launches herself into the blondes room and throws her body onto the bed in a graceful display of dramatics, landing on her stomach with her arms and legs covering most of the bed and half of Dianna. "I'm bored."

Dianna rolls her eyes at this statement. Taking off her reading glasses, she lets her gaze rake over the other woman's form. Her feet were bare and dangling off the bed. Not because she was tall by any means (Although she did have legs for days), but because she had landed perpendicular to the bed instead of parallel like a normal person (read Dianna) would lay. She continues her assessment from the brunettes calves up to the toned, tanned thighs that were silky smooth all the way to the bottom of the sinfully short black Soffes that barely covered the bottom of her ass. _Which by the way_, Dianna thought, _is one of the best I've ever seen._ From there, there was a little patch of skin between where the shorts stopped and where the purple tank top started, that left exposed a pair of adorable back dimples. Next the smooth curve of her back and the long, rich, chocolate locks hanging off the smaller girls shoulders-

"Would you _stop _that?" Dianna was interrupted from her analysis by the irked tone of her friend and quickly darted her eyes up to meet the expressive brown ones full of mirth staring back at her.

Knowing that she'd been caught and not even bothering to feign innocence the blonde sarcastically responds, "I hate you. And I hate your body."

Lea smirks as this is a game they often find themselves playing. "You're right. It must really be tough to be a tall, gorgeous blonde with excellent bone structure and perfect, glowing skin. Me," she says dramatically rolling onto her back and throwing her arm across her forehead in the style of a true thespian, "I am forced to overcompensate for my short stature with an ego that would rival Napoleons, and the inappropriate use of my womanly wiles to bend the wills of others."

Dianna laughs at the over-exaggeration of Lea's personality traits but doesn't disagree. She knows that the brunette exudes confidence wherever she goes and cares very little what others think about her. And _everyone _knows that the girl is a master flirt. The blonde often found herself thinking that if ever someone were in need of a real life siren, Lea would fit the bill. She very obviously had the beauty and the sex appeal, and much to Dianna's amusement, the small girl was very aware of this and often used it in her playful shenanigans.

"Oh Lea, I can't imagine why Theo would use those as reasons to break up with you. That sounds like a perfect mate to me." The blonde responds dryly.

Lea quickly scoffs. "Theo can suck my pinky. I don't understand why I couldn't have had a more handsome beard. I mean the guy looks like an ogre. Don't get me wrong, we had fun together! Well…sometimes. Kinda. Okay, not really. But I mean, those pictures of us in Hawaii, and his disgusting stomach…"

The blonde, always the day dreamer and having heard this speech before, quickly tuned out of the conversation. She knew that by beard, Lea was referring to FOX's suggestion that she maintain a boyfriend for a while to keep questions about her sexuality off the table. You would think that since they work for the gayest of all the unicorns both her and Lea could come clean about their bi-sexuality, but since Glee was such a gay-loving show the producers thought it would be better to have only one token gay actor. Lucky Chris for snagging that role. Not to mention Heather and Naya who are actually in a relationship together and forced to keep it under wraps-

"Dianna."

"Hmm?" She'd been caught again. Lea only used her full name when reprimanding.

"When did you zone out?"

"When you began talking about Theo's stomach."

"Fair enough." Lea sighs while once again repositioning herself to lay on her side propping her head up with her hand. "I miss this. Why did you move out again?"

Dianna chuckles, "Because you chose to keep two wild animals over your very best friend." She smiles wider when Lea laughs.

"I hardly think that two innocent kittens constitute as wild animals. Plus Sheila _loves _you."

The blonde watched as the other girl fought back a smile. "My allergies hated her. And I'm pretty sure our make-up crew came to hate her too." She sighed when the brunette's full lips turned into a pout before quickly adding, "But I do miss her."

This quickly rectified the situation as the smile returned to Lea's face and she quickly crawled up the bed to lay her chin on Dianna's stomach, looking up into the beautiful hazel eyes that were full of shining flecks of gold. Lea wasn't unaware that the friendship she shared with the blonde was unconventional, but by now she couldn't imagine it any other way. Everyone knew that both she and Dianna were very touchy people. And once you put the two of them together, well of course it would turn into nothing short of a petting fest. Their fans had even come up with the adorable pseudonym of Achele and one afternoon, while bored on set, her and Di had watched all the YouTube videos declaring that they shared a forbidden romance. While endearing, everyone who knew she and the blonde knew there was no semblance of a relationship there. Not to say she'd never kissed the blonde or anything of the likes before because yes, drunken adults in their 20's do still play truth or dare. She just couldn't imagine the beautiful woman underneath her as anything other than her best friend. They would always flirt and touch each other, but there was no way anything serious would ever happen here.

"Are you sleeping with your eyes open again?" She hears Dianna ask quietly.

Rolling her eyes, she abruptly sits up leaving her hands on the blonde's stomach. "That was ONE time! God, it's not like I do that every night!"

Dianna laughed breathily before pulling back the covers next to her and indicating for Lea to slide in. "I'm assuming that since we have to be up and ready for interviews in six hours and you still aren't back at your apartment, you're staying here tonight. So get in because I'm tired."

"Yes mother." Lea says snidely before sliding in next to the blonde and getting comfortable, slightly excited for the next day since interviews were one of her favorite things about being famous.

"Lucky you…" Dianna retorts while reaching over and turning off the light. "Your mom is totally a MILF."

**A/N: This is my very first fic and I would really love to know what you guys think about it! It's un-beta'd so I'm sorry for any mistakes, but let me know if you think I should keep going. Please and Thank You! **

**A/N 2: I don't own Glee, FOX, Soffes, or Lea Michele or Dianna Agron. Unfortunately. **


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Dianna found herself in a room seated next to Cory Monteith and Naya Rivera. That morning she had woken up to the smell of fresh coffee that Lea had made before heading back to her own place to start the getting ready process for a day of press. So far they hadn't crossed paths at all which Dianna found herself to be slightly irked about since she rarely did interviews without her PIC (Lea had dubbed herself Dianna's Partner-In-Crime when they first moved in together).

"Dianna..." _Shit, _she thought, _time to tune back in. _"Who would you say was the biggest flirt amongst the cast?"

She let out a genuine laugh, as did Cory and Naya as the three shared very knowing looks. "Let's just say…" she says coyly, "If I were to say that Noah Puckerman and Lea Michele were very similar, it wouldn't be far from the truth."

Naya laughs from the other side of Cory who's seated between the two women. "Without all the actual sex." She adds with a grin. Cory nods, smirking.

"Do you have nothing to add?" The interviewer asks him pointedly.

"No way. I've seen Lea's wrath and I am not going to be on the receiving end of it, like these two." He retorts pointing a thumb in the direction of the two women on either side of him. Dianna just smiled and bit her bottom lip. She knew he was right.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

In the next room over sat Chris Colfer, Amber Riley, Lea Michele and Jenna Ushkowitz being interviewed by a different reporter from the same network. Upon being asked the same question, Chris had just claimed Dianna as the biggest flirt with the vehement support of the other three gleeks in the room.

"It's funny you said Dianna because her room gave a completely different answer!" The reporter jokes and the gleeks lift their eyebrows waiting to find out who the other supposedly biggest flirt was, "They said Lea."

Everyone begins to nod as Lea breaks out into her infectiously loud laugh before regaining her self- control and biting her bottom lip, "Lies! Blatant lies!" she demands while still sporting a wide smile, "Was it Dianna? It had to be. I hate her! I'm going to storm in there. Am I allowed to do that? Can I storm in there?" she looks over the top of the camera to the producers of the network and sees them all nodding and shrugging, knowing that this will be an excellent interview for them. Chris and Amber subtly high five each other and Jenna laughs as Lea stands up and walks out of the room with a camera man following her.

With a sigh, Jenna mutters, "Poor Dianna."

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Dianna hears the clicking of high heels outside before she sees the door to her room open and Lea charge in followed by a camera man. Quickly taking in her appearance, she notices that the brunette took a completely different approach than the blonde. Dianna was wearing her hair in short shaggy waves around her face with a dark floral print dress that left little cleavage and a lot of leg, maintaining that good girl next door appearance.

Lea, on the other hand, was sex on a stick.

She recognized the nude pumps as the Christian Louboutin's she wore to their Good Morning America appearance. Apparel wise, the petite brunette was wearing a beautiful lace white dress with long sleeves and a high neck line, keeping her modest from the waist up. The hem of the dress though stopped well above mid-thigh, and her long dark hair tumbled in loose curls around her shoulders. Meeting her eyes, the blonde saw the amusement in them.

"Biggest flirt? Really? Have you met yourself?" Lea says smiling as she walks closer to her three co-stars. Not seeing any extra chairs, she quickly decides to take a lap and has a brief argument with herself. Dianna. Obviously her first choice, but could lead to more 'Achele' speculation from the media. Naya. Completely out of the picture for the same reasons as Di in addition to the fact that Heather, who was with Harry and Kevin, would then be out to get her. With a sigh she trudges towards Cory. Not that she doesn't like Cory. She thinks he's an excellent guy who can make anyone laugh. But she knows Cory likes her. Hence the reluctance. However, Ryan Murphy would be glad to see that she's promoting Finchel on the show, so it wouldn't hurt to take one for the team. She smiles as she settles on his thigh that's closest to Diana, crossing her legs at the ankle and placing her hands in her lap demurely.

"Says the girl who stormed in here and made herself comfy on Cory Monteiths lap." Jokes Naya to the camera as Lea reaches out and fake pinches her while the other occupants of the room laugh.

Once the laughter settles the interviewer uses his newest interviewee to his advantage. "So Lea and Dianna…Achele?" He leaves the question open, looking between the two girls.

"I prefer Leanna." Lea responds quickly before looking straight into the camera and holding up a single finger as a point validator, "Let it be known to all you fans out there, if Dianna and I were in a secret relationship, _my _name would totally come first."

Dianna can hear the joking tone and laughs at the smug look on the brunettes face, "How could I ever not be with someone who's such an advocate for equality in a relationship?"

The interviewer catches on and smiles, "So am I to assume then that there is no Achele? Oh. I mean Leanna." He quickly adds on as he sees the look Lea Michele is giving him.

"That is correct."

"And what do you two think about Faberry?"

"Fa-who?" Dianna asks with a lost look in her eyes. Everyone else shares her sentiment except for the reporter and Naya who's trying hard to hold back a laugh.

"It's your characters relationship pseudonym," Naya says with a chuckle, "Lea, we totes rock the Pezberry. You and I are Finntana," she gestures to Cory and then locks eyes with the blonde, "And we are one very attractive ball of Cheerio in the form of Quinntana."

Lea balks at Naya, "Did you make those up?"

Naya laughs again. "Oh God no! Like we have time for that with our 17 hour days! Heather showed me this site once called fan-something or another, where our fans literally sit there and write stories about our characters. It's scandalous!" She flashes jazz hands as she finishes her monologue.

Cory finally adds to the conversation, "I ship Finchel now and forever." Causing Lea to laugh loudly and kiss his cheek sloppily.

The interviewer, amused by all of this, takes the tablet off the tiny table next to his chair, "Would you like to read some Faberry?"

Giving her signature Quinn eyebrow raise and knowing that this was probably definitely not part of the approved interview material, Dianna takes the tablet anyway and begins to read through it, noticing Lea over her shoulder doing the same. The interview goes on around them as they continue to delve into the alternate universe that this writer came up with involving Quinn and Rachel, starting as enemies, then turning to best friends, and then turning to lovers. When they finish reading they make eye contact and they both know what the other is thinking. Lea is the first one to say it however.

"We have to show Ryan."

**A/N: Don't own Glee or any of these people. Or Christian Louboutin. Also, I hate waiting for stories so I want to pop this one out as fast as possible! R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So I was totally lying in bed about to go to sleep and checking my emails only to see I had over 50 alerts for this! You guys are the bomb like tick, tick. And your reviews made my whole day! So I obviously had to stay up to write another chapter. ;) Hope you enjoy!**

**A/N 2: I own nothing. :(**

"Let's go out tonight!"

Dianna looked at Heather with her signature quirked eyebrow when the question was asked. After the interviews the gleeks had all gathered into the room housing Lea, Cory, Naya and herself to figure out their plans for the rest of the day. She knew that most people would tire of their co-stars after spending 17 hour days with them six days a week, but she also knew that this was a big part of why Ryan Murphy was brilliant. Only he could manage to form an ensemble cast of over a dozen who fit together perfectly. So unsurprisingly, most nights that they had free were spent in the presence of each other and some of those nights had been the most reckless, scandalous, and hilarious nights of her life. And she wouldn't trade it for the world. Not to mention she has learned in the past three years that her co-stars are a talented group of kissers. Except for a few. Well one. But really Cory probably can't help it-

"You down for that, Lady D?"

At the sound of Naya's voice, Dianna snapped back to attention. _I really need to get my mind wandering under control, _she internalized before responding, "Yes! Of course!"

"Excellent! So we'll meet at Amber's at six to skinny dip, and then streak down Santa Monica Pier shortly thereafter."

At Lea's statement, the blonde blanched. "Wait…What?"

"Ha! I knew you weren't listening! Di, pay attention! I can't just drag your ass everywhere." The petite brunette playfully scolds her friend.

"You love my ass." Lea nods vehemently and slaps the blonde's ass sending the reverberating sound throughout the room. Used to the teasing between the two girls, the cast are all amused by this. Dianna quickly notices that everyone is laughing but for Cory and smirks to herself. She and Cory get along great. But with Cory being so into Lea, one of Dianna's best lines of offense in pulling his chain, is to flirt with Lea. Even better, getting Lea to flirt back. She was not shy about employing that tactic to get under his skin. Before she could do anything though, Lea and Heather had walked ahead of the group arm in arm, and she was pretty sure she heard the brunette muttering about Faberry.

Dianna turned and found Mark Salling on one side and Amber Riley on the other. She quickly laced her arm through theirs and quietly asked, out of Lea's ear shot, "So…what are we doing tonight?"

"We are going to go get schlizzered. And then dance sexy all up on each other so that tomorrow the tabloids will report that we are all sleeping with each other." Amber deadpans leaning her head on Di's arm as they walked along.

"I'm going to call up the C to my Saw and Lucky the Leprechaun so they can get in on this orgy too." Mark adds pulling out his iPhone to text Chord Overstreet and Damian McGinty.

Dianna smiles. "Tell Chord I miss him! My twinkie…" she sighs wistfully, "And I'm glad Damian's coming. I haven't really gotten to know him but I know I'll love him!"

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Dianna hates Damian McGinty. Okay…maybe not hates, but strongly dislikes. Never mind. That's rude too. And really she has no _reason _to dislike him. But something about him just gets under her skin. With his good ol' Irish lad act. She knows it's probably not an act. But _no one _is that sweet in real life. It's slightly nauseating.

Lea's loud laugh breaks through the blonde's current train of thought and she looks over to see her sprawled across Ambers couch with her stiletto clad feet laid across the leprechaun's lap. It's no surprise that Lea is dressed in a short black…thing. The kind of thing that can't be called a dress. It wraps around her breasts providing an ample amount of cleavage and leaving her shoulders completely bare save for her full mane, which is straightened tonight. And of course, her legs are left on full display as the hemline of this dress rivals those of the Cheerios skirt that the blonde is forced to wear on set. As Dianna lets her eyes roam down the flawless legs of the brunette, she fails to notice the same thing being done to her.

Across the room, Lea laughs at something Rory said. _Fuck, not Rory. What was it?.. Derek? Daniel? Dam…Damian! _He's a nice enough boy. But he's just that. A boy. Precious smooth skin and a baby face. Much like Chris if she thinks about it. She sighs knowing that if the boy…Damian…continues to hit on her like he has been, she's going to have to let him know that it's a moot cause. Letting her eyes wander, they settle on another one of her cast mates. _Mmm. Harry Shum Jr. That is one fine piece of male specimen. _Her crazian (her pseudonym for a crazy Asian) has always been one of her big cast crushes. Partially because she knows what's hidden under his loose white button up, and she would not have any objections to letting her tongue get all up on that. Unfortunately, Harry is one of those honorable types who actually want to date before hooking up. Lea was _not _down for all that emotional junk. For some reason, the last couple of years it's been hard for her to find someone she actually wants to be with. Really be with. Yes, she has been in that fake relationship with Theo but it was in their 'contract' that remaining faithful to one another wasn't required. Which, hardly even mattered since they had slept together three times in a two year relationship and all while in a drunken haze. _Anyway, _her eyes move to Chord. _Sexy, sexy, Chord. _Honestly, there wasn't much she found aesthetically pleasing about the boy. His lips were…well huge. And this coming from a girl with a signature Jewish nose. And his eyes were kind of far apart. And his hair was far too shaggy. But that blonde…and that fair skin…they did her in. Not to mention his body wasn't too bad either. No Harry. But definitely not a Cory. Continuing her assessment, she stops at the most familiar of figures in the room. _My Lady D, _she thinks quite possessively, _looking good tonight. _Being an Italian and a sucker for all things with a sole, she first notices the blondes deep blue, suede pumps. Her eyes slowly rake up the flawless calves and she can see the skin stretched taut across the muscle. Uncharacteristically for Dianna, the blonde is wearing a very, very, short A-line dress that is long sleeves on one shoulder and leaves the other bare. Much like Lea's the dress is black but has a deep blue lace undertone. When the brunette's vision focuses on the other girls lips, she sees a nude gloss. She also sees the corner of a pink tongue poking out. And she knows from experience that it is a deliciously intoxicating tongue. The blonde once again has her hair short and shaggy around her face and Lea, being impulsive as usual, decides she wants a taste.

"Di! Body shots!" She doesn't know why she wants her tongue on the blonde but if there is one thing Lea has come to learn in her twenty-five years of life, it's that what her sex drive wants, her sex drive gets.

Dianna smiles widely while Chris hurries to the kitchen to grab all the necessities and Heather lets out a loud, "Whoop whoop! I want to do Naya too!" Naya grins at this and saunters over with red fabric clinging to her in all the right places.

As Chris returns, he holds out the salt shaker for Heather to take first. Right before she goes to grab it, he quickly stipulates, "Keep it PG-13." Then rolls his eyes playfully when Heather bites her lip and smirks. She then licks a slow line from Naya's collar bone to right behind her ear. Everyone watches wide eyed as Naya doesn't even try to reign in her moan and Heather grins knowingly, and sprinkles the salt on the wet spot she just licked. She hands the salt to Lea before turning back to Naya and saying, "Ready?"

"For you? Always."

No one pretends not to know the underlying meaning of that as the tall blonde reaches around her girlfriends waste and grabs her ass, pulling their bodies flush together. Naya tilts her head to allow Heather better access and quickly thinks it was the best decision of her life as she feels the talented tongue working on her neck.

As HeYa, as the gleeks like to call them, continue the shot, Dianna feels the low knot in her stomach. She by no means is a voyeur. But anyone who says they aren't the slightest bit turned on by the dancer and the Latina deserve to be admitted to the nearest convent ASAP. After chugging a shot of tequila and sucking the lime out of Naya's mouth, then proceeding to kiss her until they were both cross-eyed, they were greeted with loud catcalls and hoots and hollers. Heather turns to Lea and with a spark of challenge in her eyes says, "Beat that."

Lea knew she was full of many virtues and many vices but anyone who knew her, knew that of these vices, her competitive nature was one of the worst. Dianna never stood a chance.

"Lay down."

The blonde looks at the shorter brunette in front of her like she's lost her damn mind, "What?"

"Lay. Down. Dianna." Lea says slowly with too much conviction to even try to contest. She beckons towards the long coffee table in front of the couch and the blond quickly obliges. Placing her feet firmly on the ground as she sits and leaving them there as her back presses firmly into the table underneath her. "Kevin?"

Knowing that shit's about to get heated, as they always did whenever Lea and Dianna were involved in any non-platonic actions, he steps forward holding out one of the limes that he's just cut up and putting it in the petite brunettes hand, "There ya go."

"Thanks Kev." Lea sends him her wickedly seductive smile and places the lime in Dianna's mouth, leaning into her ear and letting her breathe caress it as she says, "You're going to need this."

The next thing everyone knows, Lea is throwing her leg over Dianna's torso and straddling the blonde, facing her feet. Dianna nearly chokes on her lime as she is presented with an unobstructed view of her best friend's ass with only the thin material of her dress hiding it from her. And much to the blonde's chagrin, she very clearly notices the lack of panty line. Suddenly, she feels her legs being nudged apart and unsuccessfully tries to prevent it (You'd be surprised at the strength of the tiny girl). Losing the battle and with her legs spread slightly apart now, and Lea straddling her stomach, the blonde is well aware of the familiar warmth currently residing between her legs.

Lea, thoroughly enjoying the attention of everyone watching her. Leans down and quickly drags her tongue from the blondes mid thigh, slightly lifts the hem of the girls dress, and stops her tongue no more than three inches from the apex of her legs. She shakes the salt out quickly before the skin dries and looks up at Heather, "This, my dear, is how you do a body shot."

With those last words, Lea slides her body up Dianna's, unintentionally leaving her ass mere inches from the blonde's face. Leaning her body forward then, she feels her breasts press against the other girls hips as she once again allows her tongue to make contact with her thighs. This time, her movements are much more slow and sensual and Dianna does not fail to notice this. When Lea's tongue makes small circles over the salt, the bottom girl must clench her muscles tightly to ease some of the tension building between her legs.

Lea, is no stranger to sexual tension and she knows she is causing a crap ton of it, but once she gets a whiff of the heady scent of arousal, she moans loud enough for everyone to hear. Sitting up quickly, she glances over her shoulder at the blonde laying on the table. Her hazel eyes are completely blown into dark green ones and if ever there were an aphrodisiac that would be it. Her hips unconsciously slide against Dianna's chest as she still doesn't break eye contact.

Dianna feels the heat radiating from between Lea's legs and on to her chest. Not thinking, she allows her hands to move to the perfectly shaped ass in front of her as she begins to push the brunettes hips harder. She knows that she personally is soaked through her underwear and can now feel something moist on her dress where Lea is straddling her-

"Please stop before I'm traumatized!" Chris screeches out breaking everyone from the spell they were under.

Eyes wide at the realization of what was just happening, Lea quickly chugs a shot of Tequila before simply using her hands to pluck the lime out of Dianna's mouth and sucking on it quickly before tossing it aside. "Okay, let's leave! Damian and Kevin you good as DD's? Great!" She doesn't let them answer before heading out the door with her purse in hand while everyone just stares blankly after her.

Dianna shoots up and breathes heavily, seeing Cory muttering something that is highly inaccurate given the non-religious state of shit.

"Wow." Heather mutters, "I've been doing it wrong this whole time."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Since I'm NOT studying for finals like I should be, I updated instead! Longest chapter so far! I feel like I write really short chapters but that's mostly so I can post daily. Would you guys prefer longer chapters every other day or short chapters daily? I'm willing to accommodate either way. Thanks so much for reading and alerting/reviewing!**

**A/N 2: I own nothing, but my ideas. No songs, characters, or Snix. ;)**

Lea prided herself on always being under control. Because of this, she was flabbergasted about what had occurred mere minutes ago. Sitting in the front of Kevin's car riding shotgun on the way to some club, she couldn't help but to seek out Dianna in the rearview mirror. Seeing the blonde gazing out the window, she didn't look away as her thoughts once again drifted to the body shot from before. She wasn't concerned that it was Dianna. She knew her friend was undeniably sexy and they obviously have chemistry. What was slightly alarming was that she nearly got off from dry humping Dianna's stomach in a room full of their friends. The dampness sitting between her legs was a constant reminder that she had let her libido take full control and that could not happen again. Now all she could do was hope that this didn't affect their friendship from Di's end.

In the back seat having similar thoughts, the blonde shifted her legs closer together trying to nip the proverbial bud of her arousal, no pun intended. Her dress still had Lea's spot of arousal right below her breasts but it wasn't visible because of the dark material. Strangely enough, it didn't make her uncomfortable. She actually found the whole thing kind of sexy. In all of she and the brunettes previous encounters, it had been more for the sake of those watching than for the fulfillment of the two girls but something about that body shot was…selfish. Very selfish. And Dianna liked it. Unfortunately, since Lea ran out of the apartment practically before even finishing the shot, the blonde had no idea how she felt about what happened. She figured she would find out soon enough though as they pulled up to the curb to get Kevin's car parked.

One of the best parts about being famous, all the gleeks agreed, was never having to wait in line for anything. As soon as Lea, in some cases Cory, approached the bouncer, they were all guaranteed entrance at that exact moment. Tonight was no different. Lea batted her eyelashes and in less than a minute the gleeks were filing in to the full venue. Looking around, Chord quickly found a large corner booth meant for ten and they figured they would just squeeze together. Dianna and Lea both calmed considerably when they realized that the other wasn't acting weird and as they slid into the booth, the brunette took the blondes lap to save space. Dianna quickly realized that although she was capable of reverting to her PBS (Pre-Body Shot) self, the dull throbbing in between her thighs was going nowhere and the tight ass of the brunette pressing into her was not helping her case any.

"What does everyone want to drink?" Mark asks standing up with Harry to head over to the bar.

Everyone shouts out their drink orders and the two boys take a mental inventory before Harry says, "What about you, Lea?"

"You." The brunette quickly retorts biting her bottom lip and sending him a wink.

He smirks at her and leans across the table, "And outside of your dreams?"

Lea ignores the 'ooh's and 'burn's coming from her cast mates, and leans forward on her elbows simultaneously pushing her breasts up and leaving barely an inch between their lips. Dianna also can't help to lean forward and gaze over Lea's shoulder. It's insane how the petite brunette can manage to make a sexy partnership with _anyone _who is opposite her. The girl in question, looks down to Harry's lips slowly before snapping her gaze back up to his eyes "Sex on the beach."

His eyes gleam, "We are talking about the drink, right?"

She smiles coyly, "For now."

The two boys walk away with the orders and suddenly everyone see's Chris flapping one arm in the air making sharp, languid movements throughout the air.

"What are you doing?" Jenna asks him with her eyebrows raised in speculation.

"Cutting all the sexual tension." He deadpans causing everyone around him to laugh.

As the gleeks all chat, and the boys come back with everyone's drinks, Lea feels Dianna's fingertips sliding across her thigh at the bottom of her hemline. Gazing over her shoulder, she sees the blonde laughing with Chord and realizes that she isn't aware of what she's doing. This makes the brunette smile as she downs the rest of her drink.

"Thirsty much, Lea?" Harry asks with a grin.

"Not anymore," she winks before adding, "Besides, you should consider yourself lucky. I've been told I'm a _very _loose drunk."

Everyone laughs at this and Lea feels Di tense beneath her. This causes her to bite back the smile that's threatening to escape before Damian says, "Lea, you shouldn't sell yourself short like that. You're so beautiful."

Lea sighs, knowing that this is the time that she has to let him down, "That's so sweet, Damian, but-"

"Kevin, let's go dance!" Dianna interrupts below her and she looks at her to see the blonde practically already out from underneath her. Kevin raises his hand and fist pumps before saying, "Lehsgo."

"Us too, Nay!" Heather says dragging the girl behind her. From there everyone begins to slide out of the booth and head towards the dance floor.

"Would you dance with me, Lea?"

At the sound of the Irish lilt, Lea quickly looks to Chris with panic and tries her hardest in that moment to be telepathic.

"Sorry, Irish. Being the amazing gay that I am, it's required that I wipe the dance floor with my awesome moves. I can't do that without the Elphie to my Guylinda." Lea quickly thanks every deity she can think of as Chris grabs her hand and she shoots Damian an apologetic look before muttering, "You're my hero."

"I know." Chris responds joining the other gleeks in the middle of the floor and doing his signature Kurt shimmy. Lea laughs and shimmies with him until she looks over his shoulder and sees Dianna grinding against Kevin. At the tight feeling in her chest, she suddenly realizes that this is the first time in a very long time that she and Di weren't dancing together and that did not sit well with her. She was a stickler for tradition.

"Gotta go, Baby Cakes. Thanks for saving me!" She quickly yells to Chris over the loud music before slipping behind him to where Dianna has her back against Kevin's front. Not one for being subtle or courteous, Lea grabs the blondes hand and pulls her flush against her body. "I thought you were mine on the dance floor."

Dianna barely contains a shudder as she feels the hot breath against her ear. She wraps her arms around the brunette's waist in response and whispers back, purposely letting her lips brush across the shell of her ear, "All you had to do was ask."

Lea grins at this and slides her arms up to wrap around her partners neck and buries her fingers into the short hair she finds there. She begins to blush profusely when she hears the song that's playing. _How ironic, _she thinks.

"What's this song called again?" Dianna is well aware of the song because she and Lea once had a discussion about perfect lap dance songs. She that this is one of the brunettes. Which is oddly fitting considering the events of the night.

"Body Shots by Kaci Battaglia." The brunette mutters. She then smiles when she feels a body pressed against her back. Craning her neck, she sees Naya grinding against her ass, with Heather behind her. Jenna and Amber are behind Heather, completing the Glee lady chain. She turns her attention back to the girl in front of her and sees her with one hand thrown above her as she whips her head from side to side. She lets her eyes settle on the deep red lips resting on the pale skin and without notice, slides her leg between the blonde's thighs as they continue to move together. The blonde doesn't notice either until she goes to roll her body and feels a firm resistance. Looking down, she sees the exposed, tan skin jutting from between her legs. Bringing her eyes back up to Lea's she bites her bottom lip and continues to grind against the leg.

Watching Dianna practically hump her leg to the beat of the music, which had changed to No Hands by Wocka Flocka Flame, sets the petite actress into a frenzy. She too rolls her hips, meeting the blonde on each thrust. At the same time, she's inadvertently grinding her ass into Naya's crotch, who in turn is doing it to Heather. This turns the Glee lady dance chain into the Glee lady sex chain as they all grind together. Lea, arousal constantly growing, slides her hand up and around the back of Naya's neck while keeping firm eye contact with Dianna. She can feel Heathers breathe on the back of her hand as the tall dancer kisses and licks her girlfriends ear. She notices that Dianna must be able to see the rest of the train as her pupils turn dark and aroused. Feeling two hands firmly cupping her ass, Lea realizes that her best friends hands have moved from her waist. Moving her hands to firmly grip the back of the blondes head, she pulls down until their foreheads are touching and bites her own bottom lip, as she scratches across her scalp. She sees Dianna's gaze travel down to her lips and back to her eyes. Blaming the alcohol and the sex music around her, she finally thinks to herself, _fuck it, _as she captures the blonde's mouth.

Dianna moans loudly as their lips connect firmly. Wasting no time, she pushes her tongue into Lea's mouth without any sort of foreplay or warning. She lets her tongue graze across the bottom row of the brunettes teeth before she feels a warm tongue pressing back against her. Still grinding incessantly, she feels herself being pulled tighter against the small body and slightly bends her knees so that their breasts are pressed together. She can taste a small amount of alcohol on the other girls tongue as well as another taste that she's been given the opportunity of experiencing a few times before. A taste that's simply…Lea. They slowly break away and remain under their current spell as they continue to grind together. When the song ends and the DJ begins to talk, Dianna looks down and realizes that the front of her dress is sitting nearly around her waist from Lea's thigh pushing it up. When she backs away from the singer she can see that same thigh gleaming, with what she can only assume to be the wetness that's currently dripping from her panties. Looking up to Lea, she sees the brown eyes have turned to a much darker hue. Suddenly, a petite finger is slowly swiping across the wet spot on her thigh. Quirking an eyebrow, Dianna quickly drops when she sees that finger slide in between a pair of kiss swollen lips and Lea's eyes close as she tastes the blonde's arousal.

"If you two are done fucking on the dance floor, everyone else is getting their second rounds of drinks." Mark kills the moment and wiggles his eyebrows suggestively causing both girls to laugh and head back to the booth that the rest of their friends were currently occupying. This time Lea slides in first and Dianna slides in beside her. As the conversation continues around them, Dianna can't help but to feel her delayed embarrassment from gushing all over Lea's leg, and keeps to herself trying to fight the blush that's threatening its way up her chest.

Feeling the tense girl beside her, Lea sighs. Even she can admit that what just happened on the dance floor was _not _in the scope of their usual flirting. That was…fuck. That's the only word she had to describe it. She can't get the faint taste of cinnamon out of her mouth no matter how many drinks she drinks and she knows that she is wet and throbbing. She also knows that Dianna is embarrassed judging from the crimson shade of her cheeks. She isn't sure what possessed her to acknowledge, much less _taste _the other girl's wetness on her thigh but she couldn't help herself. It's like in that one moment she was possessed by some other entity. _Oh sure, _ran through her mind, _leave it to me to make up my own real life Snix for when I get into embarrassing situations. _Well there was one way to ease the blondes tension.

Dianna had just gotten into a conversation with Jenna when she feels Lea's hand in hers. This being nothing out of the ordinary, she continues her conversation. She suddenly freezes when she feels something quite out of the ordinary. Lea has never pushed the blonde's hand up her dress before.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for not posting yesterday! I would make up some lie about studying or my internet not working but in all actuality, I was just tired. ;) I love all the alerts and reviews you guys are giving me and I adore knowing what you think of this story! Feel free to add me on twitter; kelseareeves . Other than all of that, keep being the awesome gleeks that you are and I promise to do my best to make this story worth your while. :) **

**A/N 2: I own nothing and no one. It's such a shame.**

Dianna bites her lip hard to stop the moan threatening to spill from her throat. She can very obviously feel the heat radiating from where her fingers lay between Lea's legs as the brunette continues to drag them higher.

"Are you okay, Di?" Jenna asks, concerned about the abrupt change in her co-stars demeanor.

"Mhmm." Dianna manages to squeak out before turning to her other side and seeing the dark, hooded eyes of the girl she was an inch away from fingering.

Lea had no intention of this turning into anything pleasurable. Really. She just wanted to let Dianna know that she had no reason to be embarrassed about what had occurred on the dance floor, because Lea was just as turned on. She knew from experience that actions spoke louder than words with the blonde and therefore felt it was absolutely necessary to _show _her what was going on between her legs. That was until she felt the nimble fingers graze her skin. The blonde scorched Lea with her touch. The brunette didn't even realize that she hadn't stopped moving Dianna's hand until said blonde quickly removed said hand and returned it to the table top taking a long swig of her beer.

Well, shit. _This _was something she was definitely going to have to discuss with the blonde.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"What the _fuck _was that?"

Lea winces at the blonde girls tone. Having not spoken a single word to each other since the brunette had practically raped the other girl's fingers, she followed her back to her apartment knowing they needed to talk. As soon as the door shut, Dianna began to do just that. Being the Italian that she was though, Lea was _not _one to get intimidated. She lifts her chin and answers in an eerily calm voice.

"We need to fuck."

Dianna's eyes go blank, "Huh?"

"We. Need. To. Fuck."

"Wait…huh?"

"It is of upmost necessity for you and I to engage in arduously brute fornication." Lea says this snidely quite irked by the blonde's lack of coherent response.

"I know what fuck means." The blonde scoffs.

"Could have fooled me." The brunette tosses back before plopping herself on to her best friends couch. "Think about this, Di. Think long and hard. Tonight was _not _just our usual playful flirting. You know that just as well as I do. At multiple times tonight I wanted to _jump your bones._ And not the normal, 'I want to make out with her and maybe play with her clit' feeling I get when I see a hot girl. But like, 'I'm going to throw her sexy legs over my shoulder, grip her pert little ass, and bury my face in her-"

"Okay, okay! I get it!" Dianna moves over to the opposite end of the couch to sit facing Lea while simultaneously slipping out of her pumps, "Must you be so vulgar?"

Lea shrugs, "I'm drunk. You know how I get."

"Then how am I to not this isn't just the liquor talking?"

"I don't recall being drunk when I dry humped your stomach."

The blonde hums in agreement. "I don't want a relationship."

"I'm not asking for your hand in marriage, Dianna. Just sex. Really good sex. Unless you don't think I can fulfill your needs." The brunette scoots closer at this and begins to trail her finger tips up the blondes forearm.

"Trust me when I say that is the least of my worries." Dianna acquiesces, lacing her fingers through the ones on her arm, "I don't want to mess up our friendship."

Lea smiles her beautiful Hollywood smile, "I love you. You're seriously the sweetest person ever. This won't mess up our friendship. It's no different than usual. Except now it will be less about the teasing and more about the pleasing." She finishes with a wink.

The blonde laughs at the Glee reference before really taking in the appearance of her ex-roommate. Here was a beautiful brunette, offering herself to help alleviate the nagging desires that have been plaguing Dianna recently, and she was over thinking it. Millions of people would kill to be in her position, with _Lea fucking Michele _sitting across from her propositioning her for sex. She briefly wondered how her followers would react if she were to tweet this moment.

"Is this to be kept a secret from everyone? Our cast too?" She asks abruptly breaking the temporary silence.

Lea looks away in thought before responding with, "I think that would be best, don't you? Since it isn't like we're dating…just fucking."

Dianna nods once again on the same page as her potential friend-with-benefits, "And no exclusivity. We sleep with and/or date whoever we want, whenever we want."

"Deal. So are we going to do this?"

The brunette is sitting calmly facing her with her eye make-up lightly smudged. Sighing, Dianna notes that this just gives her eyes a smokier look making her look even more beautiful. The heat in her stomach instantly returns.

"What are you waiting for?"

Lea grins wickedly at this and sidles over to the blonde. She quickly throws her leg over the girl's waist effectively straddling her, and places Dianna's hands over her ass biting back a moan when she feels her squeeze it.

Dianna, reveling in the feel of all of this mutters aloud, "This should feel more awkward than this."

"Probably…Oh well." Was the last thing said before the two mouths connected in a kiss almost as searing as the one they had shared earlier. The blonde hums eagerly before sucking Lea's full bottom lip between her teeth, and letting her tongue slide across it. The brunette moans loudly at this sensation before rocking her hips slowly and subtly into Dianna's core.

Feeling the pressure on her clit, Dianna begins to slide Lea's dress up her hips. She catches a brief glimpse of cherry red lace when she drops her eyes and groans at the contrast it shows against the gorgeous tan skin. The thought crosses her mind that she never wants this moment to end because she has never known anyone with lips as talented as _Lea fucking Michele _and then wonders why she's fan-girling over someone she has known since before either of them were really famous.

Lea roughly breaks the kiss, grounding her hips harder into the girl below her. "I love your overactive mind and all, really I do. But _please _don't let it distract from this amazing Sapphic experience we are currently engaged in."

"Stop channeling your Rachel Berry. Not cute." The blonde jokes as she leans forward and bites hard into the girls neck. She grins when she hears the strangled cry.

"Mmm…no more Berry…oh God…Dianna?" She manages to get out, while thoroughly enjoying the ministrations on her neck.

"What, Child Star?" Dianna growls moving her tongue up and biting her ear.

Lea scoffs at the set nickname and wraps her arms around the neck in front of her, "I wants to get my mack on."

She shouldn't have found Lea speaking _Lima-Heights Adjacent _attractive. She really shouldn't have. But holy shit.

She growls, once again attacking the kiss swollen lips but this time immediately searching for the other girls tongue. Finding it, they begin to battle for dominance and explore each others mouths at the same time. Impatient, Dianna pulls down Lea's dress exposing perfect breasts with already hardening nipples. She reluctantly pulls away from the kiss because in the instance that she were to die tomorrow, she wanted to rest assured that she had seen every inch of this glorious person in front of her.

"Damn." She mutters, taking the breasts in her hands and flicking her thumbs over the nipples. This causes Lea's head to drop back as she moans out Dianna's name. Her hips rock and her hands find the blondes shoulders in a vice like grip, while her nipples continue to be pinched and pulled.

"Di?"

"Hmm?" she doesn't look away from the breasts in her face as she answers.

"Suck them."

_Fuck! _She thought. Why didn't she know that Lea is the sexiest person alive? No, really. She is. _I bet she could talk me to an orgasm. We'll have to try that sometime. _She takes the rock hard peak in her mouth and hisses as she feels nails digging into her shoulders. Her teeth, trap the nipple of their own accord and suddenly the brunette is on her knees hovering over her, attempting to lift the dress off of Dianna. Said girl lifts her hips to make the removal of the dress easier and-

"DIANNAAAAA I'M SICK!"

Both girls heads snap to the front door as they see a wailing Naya there with her hair up in a messy bun and the same clothes from the club strewn around on her body.

"You left the door unlocked?" Lea hissed at her, not even concerned about covering her body as she shoots daggers at the blonde.

"_You _were the last one in." Dianna reminds her before turning back to Naya, "Where's your girlfriend?"

Heather pops her head in with a grin, "I'm sick too! You two are hot."

As if just remembering her half undressed state, Lea quickly pulls her dress up and slides off of Dianna. "You need to take care of them."

"No I don't. They're just drunk."

"Di! This is why you moved in the same apartment building as me, 'member? When I'm the drunk and you are the drunk without the drunk then you take care of the drunk and I will too! Damember?"

Both Lea and Dianna raise their eyebrows at the nonsense spewing from the Latinas mouth, while Heather just laughs. She does a random pirouette before muttering, "Oh shit. Bad idea." And running to the bathroom to dry heave into the toilet.

"You have fun with this." Lea says sarcastically slipping into her shoes and straightening out her dress. She shoots Dianna a sympathetic smile because she knows that she'll have the opportunity to finish herself off, and trust her _she will finish herself off. _But the poor blonde had to take care of her lesbros.

"Wait, you aren't staying? We didn't even get to-" The girl quickly jumps up, pissed beyond belief at her home intrusion. She walks up to the brunette and wraps her arms around her waist and biting her bottom lip.

"I know…" Lea sighs into the kiss and wraps her arms around her neck. "Some other time…Maybe tomorrow if we're lucky."

Dianna drops her forehead against the shorter girls, "Fine…I'll see you on set tomorrow?"

Glancing at the cell phone in her hand, the brunette corrects her, "You mean in four hours?"

Groaning she answers, "Fuck my life."

"I'd rather you fuck me." Was whispered into the taller girls ear and she immediately feels the wetness filling up her panties.

"You and me both."

Lea grins at this, planting one more quick kiss on the blondes lips before stepping out of her grasp.

"I want you between my legs, Ms. Agron. And I won't wait much longer for you to find your way there."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: And we are making progress! I keep trying to give you longer chapters that are still daily but I just feel like if I kept them going, it would be way too long. Which makes me frustrated with myself because I despise short chapter updates. But now that schools out, maybe I'll have time to write longer chapters. And hopefully, I can write more frequently. I might see some multiple uploads per day in my future…Thank you all so much for taking this journey with me on my first fic! You rock! And without further ado…Achele.**

**A/N 2: I own nothing. **

Lea sat in her trailer getting her hair done for her next scene. Rachel Berry was suspended during this episode so she had very few scenes with her co-stars, Dianna included. Because of this, she had yet to see the blonde all day. She found this to be quite irksome as her mind had been perpetually occupied with the taste of subtle cinnamon and the smell of Diannas perfume (which she made a note to find out the name of). Out of the corner of her eye, she sees her phone light up on the counter in front of her and reaches over to grab it.

**What are you wearing? –D**

Lea's lips quirk as she reads the universal introduction to sexting. She quickly responds.

_Aren't you supposed to be on set? –Lea_

On set, Dianna rolls her eyes and looks up from her phone. She's sitting in the choir room half-listening to something that Matt is saying.

**If you read the script you would know that during this scene I am feigning disinterest. Ian wants me to be fake texting. Lucky for you, I'm a method actress. –D**

_Fake texting and real texting are two different things, Di. –Lea_

**Wow. How could I have ever gone through life without you clearing that up for me? –D**

_Your smart ass-ness is not cute. –Lea_

**That's not a word, Child Star. –D**

_Still not cute. –Lea_

The blonde bites back a laugh at this, seeing that the cameras are still rolling. She's pretty much just sitting around until Chord makes his big return to McKinley by singing a love song to a party cup.

**You were singing another tune last night, but I digress. ;) Now…what are you wearing? –D**

Lea reads this text and scoffs indignantly. She can't even take herself seriously though because she knows part of her attraction to the blonde is the confidence she possesses. As her hair stylist leaves her trailer, she decides to play along with Dianna's little game.

_Just my smile. –Lea_

Dianna's breathe catches and she glances up to make sure no one sees the flush on her cheeks. Apparently they are in between takes and she was too involved in "feigningindifference" to notice. The scene coming up was the one with Chord's entrance and she had an active part in dancing around and worshiping the cups. She thought to herself that this was a good thing since it gave her time to think of a witty comeback to Lea's oh-so-teasing text.

Just outside the "choir room" door, sitting with Naya, Amber, and Heather, Lea watched the number going on inside. She and the girls she sat with found the number to be highly entertaining and couldn't help singing along with as the music played. When the song got to the section where Sam was declaring the cup as his friend, Lea couldn't help but think that Dianna looked absolutely adorable holding up her cup and agreeing that it was, indeed, a friend. She was wearing classic Quinn garb with a white summer dress and a yellow cardigan. And the signature Quinn hiking boots. Heather catches her staring and remembering the following night asks, "What's up with you two?"

Lea's head quickly darts to the dancer beside her, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, last night when we walked in to find you topless and straddling her."

"What?" Amber, having been privy to the conversation so far, jumps in. She looks at the brunette in front of her whose eyes are darting around anxiously.

"It's nothing serious…we're just…kind of using each other to…you know. Relieve the tension." She lets out quietly and then gives a very stern look to the three women around her, "But you can't tell anybody. No one. I'll tell Di that you three know but keep your mouths shut. Got it?"

At the menacing look on Lea's face, the three girls quickly agree. Just as they do, they hear Ian Brennan yell cut and they quickly move into the choir room all doing a horribly obnoxious rendition of Red Solo Cup. Their New Directions counterparts all laugh and Lea smiles as Chord wraps his arms around her neck jokingly saying, "You're just jealous you weren't in it."

Lea playfully scoffs and pinches his side, "I'd choose witnessing White Chocolate over this any day."

This pulls a laugh out of Chord, as Dianna looks over the brunette and says, "Cute outfit."

Knowing that the comment has nothing to do with the outfit that she's currently wearing, Lea flashes the blonde a winning smile, "I thought you might like it."

Everyone else is completely oblivious to the underlying nature of the conversation, and as they prepare for the Santana Bitch Scene, as it's lovingly been called amongst the cast, she looks her not yet FWB over. She's in a classical Rachel Berry red skirt that comes about an inch below the bottom of her panties and leaves very little to the imagination. Her torso is covered in a white shirt with a huge black bow on the neckline. She's wearing black loafers sans the knee highs, which Dianna can't decide is a pleasure or a shame. Apparently her gaze lingers just a little too long as she hears a throat clearing and sees a quirked eyebrow on the face of the petite girl.

Across the room, witnessing the eye-sex, Amber mutters, "How did we ever believe that they were just best friends?"

Naya laughs. "How did _they _ever believe that they were just best friends?"

"Amen to that."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Love, Me."

"I missed you too, Santana."

"CUT!" Ian yells as the two embrace, "Perfect, guys! Dianna go change, we are doing your locker scene with Lea in ten."

"Yes sir!" The blonde says in a tone of over-exaggeration before turning to Lea, "You coming?" she adds, holding her hand out.

Lea bites her bottom lip and takes the hand offered to her, swinging it between them while she walks next to Dianna. The rest of the cast says nothing because this sort of interaction was the norm between the girls. However, as they are walking away, Lea leaned onto her toes and breathily whispers into the blonde's ear, "I've never gotten off in ten minutes. Care to change that?"

Without even the slightest inclination that she had heard the other girl, Dianna takes off at a sprint towards her trailer, dragging a very highly amused Lea behind her.

Upon entering the trailer, Dianna pushes Lea onto the sofa and settles quickly between her legs, pushing her skirt up around her waist and causing the brunette to gasp. Lea quickly recovers though and grabs the back of Dianna's head, pulling her down into a scorching kiss. Tongues and teeth clash in a dance that neither girl is tired of yet as they try to let out all of their pent up desires. Lea lets out a high pitched moan when Dianna sucks her tongue between her teeth. Roughly she pulls away and stares into hazel eyes. "Touch me, Di. Now."

Remembering something that Lea once told her, the blonde moves her kisses to her ear and whispers, "Where do you want me to touch you? Tell me. I want to hear you say it."

Lea moans at the husky tone of Dianna's words. She grabs the blondes hand and leads it between her legs, "Here."

"Say it, Lea. Tell me."

Confused as to why it's so important to Dianna that she actually tells her where she wants to be touched, Lea responds, "Between my legs."

_Leave it to Lea to mess up my game. _Turning on her sexiest voice Dianna whispers "Tell me what it's called.."

Lea was almost distracted by the promises that husky voice provided. _Almost. _She pushes Dianna up a little bit so she can look in her eyes, "Tell you what _what _is called?"

Unhappy about just being cock blocked, Dianna groans and sits back on her heels looking down at Lea. "What you call what's between your legs."

"_What? _You're a 24 year old lesbian. You know what it's called." Lea leans up onto her elbows and looks at the girl between her legs in disbelief.

"I'm bisexual. And yes. I know what _I _call it but you could call it something different."

"Why does it matter what I call it? And why were you asking me in the middle of sex?"

Dianna scoffs at this, "That's usually my way of finding out what my sexual partner prefers to call it. And it matters what you call it because I know you like being talked to dirty and _that _only works if I don't offend you by calling your parts something that you don't want them to be called!"

Lea narrows her eyes into dangerous slits and lowly asks, "_How_ do you know I like dirty talk?"

Rolling her eyes, Dianna defends herself, "After a few shots of Patron you were singing your life story. That's one of the more tame things you've told us."

Lea groans and lets her head drop back onto the arm of the couch.

"So…what do you call it?"

Snapping her head up quickly, she lets her eyes bore into the hazel in front of her. "I am _not _telling you what to call my, as you so eloquently put it 'parts' while we are fucking, Dianna!"

"Vagina?"

"No."

"Snatch?"

"What the hell-"

"Taco?"

"Ew, Dianna! My pussy is not some-"

"Bingo."

Blinking her eyes in confusion, Lea finally realizes what she just let slip. "Well shit." She mutters under her breathe.

"Pussy it is." Dianna smiles down at her, "Now, where were we?" She leans down and when she's an inch away from Lea's mouth they hear the on-set intercom.

"Dianna Agron and Lea Michele to Set 4."

Lea growls, actually growls. And not the sexy kind of growl. The kind that tells Dianna that someone is about to die. She just hopes it's not her.

Lea glares.

Oh, Shit. It's her.

"Dianna Agron!" Lea shoves the blonde off of her and stands up looking down at her, "I cannot believe, cannot _fucking _believe, that you just wasted ten minutes of our sex time to talk to me about what to call my vagina during dirty talk!"

Dianna raises her eyebrow, "I thought you preferred pussy?"

Lea scoffs, "I hate you right now. I actually hate you. I'm not even talking to you. As a matter of fact, I'm not talking to you until you get me off! I'm so tired of walking around like a horny teenage boy constantly dripping wet!"

"Technically….that would make you a horny teenage _girl…_" When Dianna sees the brunette begin to storm out of the trail she swears under her breathe, "I'm sorry! I get it, I get it! Horny teenage boy! Lea!" she grabs her wrist, requiring the girl to turn back to her. "I'm sorry. I feel like a horny teenage…er too. And I'm sorry I wasted time trying to find out what to call that," she gestures to the apex of Lea's thighs causing the girl to roll her eyes, "I just…want it to be good for you. I want you to enjoy it as much as I know I will."

Unable to stay mad at the girl, Lea steps up to her and puts her hand on her cheek, pulling until the foreheads touch. "It will be good for me, Di. If you knew how I feel when you kiss me…when you touch me…There is no way it won't be good. I have no doubt that it will be one of the hottest sexual encounters of my life. But I would appreciate it, _really appreciate it, _if we could just do it already and stop fucking around."

Dianna grins, "I thought we were supposed to be fucking around."

"You know what I meant. Shut up. Smart ass."

"You love my ass." Dianna pulls Lea's hands down to rest on aforementioned body part.

Lea leans up and bites the blondes lip, giving a quick squeeze before pulling away. "I do. And your ass is going to be dead if you don't change and get to set." With this she lightly spanks the blonde before pulling away and walking out of the trailer without a glance back. Dianna watches her go and does her best not to think about the feelings she has in her stomach. The ones that feel less like lust, and more like emotions.


	7. Chapter 7

"Do I come off as suicidal?"

Dianna had just gotten back to her trailer after filming the remainder of her scenes for the day. Earlier, she and Lea had decided that once the brunette was finished recording her newest song, she would wait for Di to finish so they could leave together. Now, the petite girl was sitting on the couch looking intently at her laptop screen.

"Well not _me _me. Rachel Berry me. Do I portray her as suicidal?" Lea looks up from the screen and seems to wait anxiously for the blonde's response.

"First off, where is this coming from? And second off, no." As she responds, Dianna plops down on the couch next to Lea and wraps her arm around her shoulders, scooting close and leaning forward to read the screen that has the other girl so enthralled.

Lea ignores how the tension from the day leaves her body at Dianna's touch. Subconsciously, she takes a deep breath in before asking, "What perfume do you wear?"

Dianna quirks her brow and looks back to Lea. "My Insolence. Now, why are you asking if Rachel Berry seems suicidal?"

Snapping back into the conversation, Lea gestures towards the screen in front of her. "Look! I made Heather pull up that site where the fans write stories about us to find the perfect Faberry to show Ryan, and then I came across all these depressing ones that have Rachel cutting herself and contemplating suicide! I just don't get it!"

Dianna laughs but quickly stops when Lea slaps her stomach. "And let me guess, I'm the heroine that comes and saves the day?"

"Shut up. Rachel is a strong independent woman with two loving fathers. She would never maim her body and risk her dreams of stardom on the Broadway stage. I'm done with these. _You_ can find one to show Ryan." Lea passes the laptop onto Dianna's lap with a sweet smile before standing up and getting a bottle of water.

Without even attempting to hide it, the blonde stares blatantly at the long, tan legs in front of her. "And what if I don't _want _to bring Faberry to Ryan's attention? What if I ship Finchel?"

Lea laughs at this before putting the bottle of water on the counter. "You don't ship Finchel. You love Faberry. You want to know why?" Dianna nods as Lea takes the laptop off her lap and puts it on the table next to her, straddling the blonde, "Because you want to kiss me at every moment possible, Ms. Agron. Even if that means in front of the entire cast and crew."

Dianna leans in and bites Lea's lip, "This is true. Now I have a question."

"Shoot." The brunette runs her fingers down the other girl's cheek.

"Are you always a top?"

Lea laughs her contagiously beautiful laugh at this, "No! You were on top earlier, remember?"

"I don't remember. You'll have to remind me." With this the blonde quickly flips the brunette onto her back and nestles herself between her legs, returning to their earlier position. They both laugh for a few seconds and as their laughs begin to slow, they make eye contact.

_This is…different, _Lea thinks as she finds herself absorbed in the hazel orbs in front of her. She places her hand on Dianna's cheek and softly strokes it with her thumb, never looking away. Those eyes…so expressive…so calming. Lea is pretty sure that if at this moment Armageddon were to occur, she would feel perfectly safe in the arms of the girl above her. And this scares the shit out of her.

Dianna grunts when Lea breaks the moment they were sharing with a brute kiss. She had felt something while looking into chocolate irises. Something more than just sex or friendship. And she knows Lea did too. She pulls her mouth away. "Lea…"

"Dianna, don't. Just fuck me."

The blonde isn't sure why her heart twists in her chest a little at this demand. She's heard Lea talk about them fucking numerous times already but something about this time just seems so detached. She pushes those feelings down and lets her body take over.

Dianna leans forward and kisses the brunette roughly. Lea moans at the contact and squeezes her legs tighter around Dianna's waist. When the blonde, runs her tongue across Lea's full bottom lip, the sensation sends a jolt up her spine and she immediately opens her mouth to grant the other girl access. They both release sharp breathes and moans as their tongues circle each other. When Lea runs her tongue across Dianna's teeth, Dianna bites down on it roughly, making the brunette squirm in pleasure.

"More, Di…"

Knowing what Lea wants, Dianna sits up and sheds the dress that she was wearing, leaving her in a dark blue lace bra and matching boy shorts.

Seeing the beautiful smooth expanse of skin in front of her, Lea's breathe catches. She leans up on her elbows and holds a finger to Dianna's chest when the blonde tries to return to the kiss. Lea slowly traces the finger down a toned, pale stomach and upon reaching the waistband of the lace, she returns it on the same path. Letting her fingertip graze across the swell of breast seen over the bra, Lea whispers. "You're so perfect."

Dianna's heart twists once again but in a much better way. She can feel the blush running up her chest as the brunette inspects every inch of visible flesh. Feeling as though the girl below her is through, she leans down and kisses her collarbone, "You're turn…"

With this, she pulls the plain white v-neck off of Lea, exposing a simple red bra that contrasts beautifully with her skin. The blonde moves her lips down the girl's body and kisses the same path that was marked on her own. Lea's hand comes to the back of her head to grip her hair and she can feel the girls moans under her lips. Her tongue gently circles the tattoo that's half visible on the brunettes hip. As she unbuttons the jean shorts, she jokingly says, "Where's your belly ring? It's sexy."

Lea shudders as the blonde pulls her shorts and thong off simultaneously, "Rachel isn't allowed to wear it, even though it's covered. It's breaking…mmm…breaking character…"

Dianna smiles at the moan she pulls out of Lea when she kisses the inside of her thigh. As much as she wants to stop and drink in the beautiful site in front of her, she knows Lea would murder her if she were to actually do that. So instead, she kisses the inside of her thighs while subtly admiring the view. She licks her lips as she takes in the swollen clit in front of her. She can see Lea's slit shining beautifully, a sure sign of her arousal. As if the heady scent that is Lea wasn't enough of a clue. Unable to control herself, her tongue takes a long slow stroke from the bottom of her slit, to the top, circling Lea's clit as her path ends.

"Oh My God, Di!" Lea shoots up and drops her head back, rolling her eyes up and arching her spine. Dianna smiles and grips the brunettes hips before sliding up and covering her once more.

"No…no..why are you up here? Go back down there. You are _so good _down there-", Lea starts to ramble, trying to push the blonde back down by her shoulders.

"Soon. I promise." Dianna reaches underneath Lea and pops her bra open, pulling the offending item from her shoulders and once again admiring the beautiful breasts exposed to her, nipples hard and begging for attention.

"You're too dressed." Lea mewls as she performs the same task as Di, pulling the bra off the blonde. As soon as the perfect mounds become visible, Lea wraps her lips around a straining nipple.

"Shit…" Dianna moans out as she feels the tongue swirling around her sensitive nipple. When teeth graze it, she begins to rock her hips into Lea's core. Not feeling enough friction she mutters, "My panties…"

Switching to the other nipple with her mouth, Lea uses her hands to push the blue scrap down Dianna's hips. The blonde finishes the job by quickly kicking them off, before returning to her spot between the brunette's legs. As she lowers herself she cries out in pain and pleasure when their clits touch and Lea roughly bites her nipple.

"Di, I am so sorry!" Lea quickly soothes, "That just felt so go-OD!" she yells when Dianna rocks her clit into hers again.

Lea is by no means, virginal. She has had sex enough to know what to do in the bedroom and how to do it. But _this? _This was hot as hell. She wraps her arms tight around the blonde's neck and pulls their bodies flush so it looks like they're sharing a very close, very naked, hug. Her hips rock harder and harder into the ones above them and she can hear and feel their wetness melding together, "Mmm baby…fuck…don't stop…." She manages to moan into Dianna's ear.

Feeling Lea's legs squeeze her hips tighter, Dianna continues to rock her hips, grinding their bodies together in a fast, ruthless rhythm. "Can you…God, Lea…will you be able to-"

"Yes, just don't stop…" Lea cries out when Dianna reaches under her and grabs her ass, pressing their bodies tighter. The trailer is filled with moans and the sound of their hips hitting together. Lea reaches up and bites the blondes earlobe which apparently was the perfect thing to do, since Dianna then moved her right hand from Lea's ass and slid it down her stomach between their conjoined hips. When she started to scissor her fingers giving more stimulation to both of their clits, Lea dropped her head back onto the arm of the couch, "Ah so good…Di I'm so close…"

Hearing this, and knowing that she was also right on the edge of a sweet release, Dianna thinks that it's time to up her game. So she does.

"Tell me how much you like it, Lea. Tell me what it feels like to have my pussy pressed against yours…" she whispers as she feels her stomach muscles clench as her orgasm approaches.

Lea mewls and lifts her hips higher, "So fucking good…fuck me harder…"

Dianna sits up on her heels and pulls Lea so she's sitting low on her lap. She wraps her arms around the brunettes lower back and grips her long locks in one hand, pulling back and licking a path up her neck. "No. You fuck _me _harder."

This drives Lea insane and she quickly starts thrusting her hips so that their cores meet dead on. She establishes a rhythm of thrusting, then rolling so that their clits are meeting in a deliciously sinful way. Lea's hands grab the hair at the nape of Dianna's neck and she pulls her down so that their foreheads are touching, and they're staring into each other's eyes.

Dianna knows she won't be able to fend off her orgasm much longer but doesn't want to come without Lea. She bites the lower lip of her best friend and mumbles in her huskiest tone, "I can't wait to feel your cum on my pussy."

Lea screams as she comes. Full blown, high F at the end of Halo screams. And it is one of the sexiest sounds Dianna has ever heard in her life. She quickly tumbles over the edge not far behind and moans at the heat that courses through her, and the loss of feeling in her limbs. She has sensory overload and she wouldn't trade it for anything as she focuses on the sensation of their mixed juices sliding down her slit. Unable to hold the girl on top of her any longer, she lets Lea fall back and then lays down on her chest.

After about five minutes, Lea recovers first. She begins to run her hand up slowly up and down Dianna's back. "That was…wow. That sounds so cheesy but that's all I can think of. I think you broke my brain."

Chuckling, Dianna kisses the breast that is currently serving as her pillow, "Worth the wait?"

"So worth the wait." Lea kisses the blonde mop that would be classified as some serious sex hair. "I've never…well I haven't…That was…"

"Lea…"

"I've never come just from that before." Lea says quietly looking up at the ceiling and continuing tracing patterns on the smooth back under her fingertips, "I mean…I've grinded with women before. But…it was always just foreplay. If you managed to give me the best orgasm of my life just from that, I'm so excited to see what you can do with your hands."

Smiling smugly, the blonde rests her chin on the valley between Lea's breasts and looks into her eyes, "Yeah? Wait 'til I show you what I can do with my tongue."

This makes Lea whimper and bite her bottom lip, "I can't wait."

Dianna smiles and resumes her previous position with her head laying on the brunette. They sit in a comfortable silence for a few moments before Dianna softly says, "You called me baby."

This breaks Lea from her post-orgasmic haze, "Hmm?"

Dianna looks up at her again, "You called me baby. During sex."

"I did?" Lea furrows her brow and thinks back. Blinking she whispers, "I did. I'm sorry…it's just habit…Well either that or I'm cheating on you and don't want to get your name confused with my other harlots."

Dianna laughs at the joke and says, "It's okay. I liked it…_baby._"

Lea suppresses the chills that run up her arms when the blonde directs the pet name at her. She knows that it would be very bad for her to develop romantic feelings for her best friend and co-star. Looking back, she isn't thinking this Friends With Benefits was even that great of an idea. But she isn't going to give up mind blowing sex for the sake of her conscious. Her conscious could suck it. She just needed to get this under control. "Good. I'm glad. So…we are still good on the no strings attached front, right?"

A flash of something passes through Dianna's eyes but before Lea can catch it, the blonde has vacated the couch and is in search of her bra and underwear. Finding them, she slides her panties on first. "Of course. Why wouldn't we be?"

Lea leans up on her elbows and admires the blonde while she gets dressed. Giving her a warm smile she responds, "Just checking." Before finding her own clothes and beginning to get dressed, "Am I still coming back to your place?"

The blonde walks over and leans forward to give the petite singer a lingering kiss. Not pulling back she says, "I would love that."

"Me too…" Lea adds, tucking her hands into the back pockets of the skin tight jeans Dianna has put on to go home in, and giving her a longer, more passionate kiss with lots of tongue involved.

"Let's go, before I jump your bones again." Dianna quickly grabs her purse and tosses Lea hers, pulling the laughing brunette out of the trailer and across the set.

Both of them failed to notice a tall figure standing pale faced in the shadow of the trailer.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I know you all hate me, as I would too for my lack of posting in the past three weeks. Honestly, I've been lazy. And I've had writers block. I still kind of do so if there is **_**anything **_**that you guys would like to see in this story, Please please PLEASE let me know! I **_**will **_**write it. How do I know? Because I have nothing else to write. :p But I didn't want to let me loyal readers down so without further ado, Achele.**

**A.N 2: I don't own nothing' 'bout no one. **

The next morning, Dianna wakes up to find an empty space next to her in bed. She sighs, knowing that she should have assumed Lea would leave since spending the night is kind of "relationship-y". Therefore she doesn't really understand why she's so upset that the petite diva didn't stay. Looking at the clock, she notices that she still has an hour and a half before she needs to be on set and pulls the covers over her head preparing for a few more moments of sweet oblivion. When she hears the door open to her en-suite bathroom though, she has a near conniption as she throws the duvet off of her bed and prepares for the worst. An obsessed stalker fan, a serial killer, Cory Monteith-

"Get out of bed, Sleepy Head!" _Ah, _the blonde thinks to herself, _just Lea. _As the brunette, still damp from her shower, walks past the bed, Dianna reaches out quickly and snags her around the waist, pulling the smaller girl on top of her.

Clad only in a very small towel, Lea laughs as her wet strands graze the pale skin below her, "Hey you."

"Hey." The blonde responds before capturing a plump lower lip between her teeth and running her hands up Lea's thighs until they are grazing the bare skin of her ass. After last night, she really shouldn't be as desirous of the brunette as she is. Put as eloquently as possible, they fucked all night. _All night. _Lea top, Dianna top, Lea on the counter, Dianna over the couch, on the floor, in the shower, _everywhere. _And while she thought she'd be able to scratch the itch that was Lea Michele, she is slowly coming to realize that she just fueled the fire. _No bueno. _

"Di…I have to be on set in half an hour." Lea mutters when the blonde's lips find her neck and begin to nip gently. The brunette tries not to rock her hips, she really does. But something about Dianna just gets her so hot and bothered and she needs friction. She needs it now. She feels the towel ride up to her waist as she places her legs on either side of the pale woman below her, and grinds down roughly.

"Lea…Lea…Lea!" the blonde says as she tries to peel herself away from the singer, "Don't start anything that you can't finish. You'll be late to set."

Lea growls and rolls off of the blonde to the other side of the bed, where she sits on her knees and begins to reprimand, "You are a tease, Dianna Agron! You got me all worked up just to send me to the set where I won't even get to bring myself to release! And you _know _that you and I won't be together again until tonight at least tonight so I have to go through my ENTIRE DAY horny and wet! So. Rude."

Dianna's jaw hangs open at the end of the brunettes speech, "First off, you can't call me a tease when you're the one who's sitting naked on my bed yelling at me." Looking down, Lea realized that her towel had fallen completely off sometime during her tirade. Lacking all modesty, she just folds her arms, pushing her breasts up and continues to glare at the blonde. "Secondly, I wasn't the one who straddled you and began riding you like a freaking mechanical bull!"

"I resent that!" Lea scoffs, jumping off the bed and beginning to put her clothes from the previous night on, sans panties, "My movements held no resemblance to someone riding a bull. I contain much more grace and poise." At this she playfully slings her thong at the blondes head, smirking when the other woman catches the scrap of material. "Now, if you're done treating me like dirt for the morning, I'll be on my way. I'll see you on set." Dianna watches as the petite singer makes her way over to the woman still stretched across the bed, twirling the reminder of what she had done to Lea the night before. Their lips touch briefly and linger as Lea runs her hand slowly between Dianna's legs before smirking and walking out of the room leaving the blonde to go take a shower of her own. Preferably the cold kind.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The first thing Dianna hears as she enters the fictional McKinley High hallways is the melodic laughter that couldn't be mistaken for anyone but Lea. The noise alone makes her smile and her pace slightly increases, combat boots clicking against the linoleum floors. She had spent the past hour being "Quinn-ed Up" and had yet to see her FWB since the girl had walked out of the bedroom this morning. And before you get started, her desire to see the girl had nothing to do with their recent evolvement of their relationship. She was always desperate to see her best friend. At least that's what she was telling herself.

As she turns the corner into the hallway leading to the choir room she sees Lea perched on Mark's lap as he sits in his set chair. The brunette had been dolled up in a black long sleeve shirt, scooped at the neck but not low enough to show cleavage and a high-waisted skirt stopping just above the knee with three thick horizontal stripes consisting of yellow, black, and gray. Her hair was straightened and hung over her face as she held an iPod in her hand, sharing ear buds with the man below her.

Dianna smiles as she nears the girl. Making eye contact with Mark, she holds a finger to her lips gesturing for him to keep silent as she quietly approaches the duo. He gives an almost imperceptible nod as Lea continues to chuckle at whatever song they are listening to and looks down at the device in her hand, scrolling through to find another. Dianna smirks mischievously when she's know more than two steps away, preparing to scare the wits out of-

"Hey Di." Lea says nonchalantly, still not looking up from the iPod.

The blonde's shoulders physically hunch and she playfully pouts her lips, looking at Mark and seeing his shrug of ignorance about the brunette's knowledge of the sneak attack.

"How'd you know?" Dianna huffs, stepping in front of the pair and crossing her arms childishly.

Lea smirks and finally looks up into enthralling hazel eyes, "I could smell you."

"That's not creepy." Mark says sarcastically, reaching for Dianna's hand before tugging her onto his other thigh. "Damn. I feel like such a pimp right now."

The paler girl laughs at this, "When did we all begin channeling our characters so much?"

Lea nods and continues her scroll through the iPod, "That shit cray."

As Heather, Chris, Amber, and Kevin walk up, Dianna bursts into laughter. Her body hunches forward and she clutches her sides, gasping for breath. Nobody, including Lea, realizing what she's laughing at until the blonde manages to sputter out, "Say that again!"

The brunette pouts and pinches her best friends arm. "No! That was rude! I can be 'thug-nasty'. I was just quoting a song that Mark had me listen to it. It's a really catchy song! You guys may know it! It's called Nigg-"

The brunette quiets as Ambers hand clamps over her mouth, "Lea, baby, song title or not, you cannot go around saying that word. Also, you should probably refrain from declaring yourself 'thug nasty' to anyone that's not your reflection in the mirror." Lea shrugs and nods in understanding before Dianna rejoins the conversation.

"I know the song. I love the song. But it's really funny to hear you try to talk like Kanye. Say it again, say it again!" She claps accentuating, each word.

Lea, unable to every say no to the adorable piece of art in front of her, excitedly holds up her hands, folding down both of her ring fingers before dropping her voice to its lowest possible timbre and shouting, "That shit cray!"

This leads _everyone _within ear shot to burst into body wrenching laughter, including the brunette. Chris is the first to recover and does so with a challenge. "I will give you my soul if you tweet that."

Lea, finally regaining her composure, places her finger on her chin and pretends to contemplate the situation. "Well…that makes me sound like the devil. On the other hand…it has always been my dream to own the soul of an ivory skinned, teenage gay, with perfectly coiffed hair…Deal!"

Pulling out her iPhone, the cast watches as the brunette types a quick message, "Done."

Having to see it to believe it, Kevin pulls out his phone and starts laughing again as he sees the tweet clearly on his timeline. He turns his phone allowing the others to see it and sure enough, simple and to the point sits the three words.

_**Msleamichele: **__That sh#* cray._

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

"_Please _tell me your newsfeed has been blowing up with replies to that stupid tweet!" Dianna storms into the set's dance studio, more commonly known as the tin box, and charges straight for Lea who's on the ground stretching with Jenna.

"I haven't checked. Why?" The brunette opens her legs in a wide straddle as Jenna sits across from her doing the same. They hold each-others hands and alternate pulling each other forward.

Slightly distracted by her FWB's spandex clad ass, thanks to her yoga pants, and well exposed cleavage, thanks to a loose hanging pink tank top, the blonde lets her mind wander away from the topic of discussion and wander towards the thoughts of what she should be doing with the flexible, toned, woman on the floor below her. Thinking about it, she comes to the conclusion that Lea's juices would probably be one of the best tasting things she's ever experienced and wonders why they didn't end up trying that last night. She knows for a fact that it's one of Lea's most pleasurable things to have done to her in the bedroom because they've talked on occasion (drunken occasion) about the techniques that have the most effect on the petite woman. _Damn, how did my mind bring me to oral with Lea? Tune back in, Di. Tune back in. _"Huh?"

Eyes aglow with amusement from the knowledge that she distracted the blonde, Lea stands up and places one hand on her hip before repeating herself. "I said I haven't been on Twitter to check yet. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, right! You did say that, didn't you?" Dianna stumbles as she tries to regain her thoughts and focuses back on the whole point of her storm in. Realization dawning on her, she quickly continues. "Well I hope you have a shit storm of tweets! I know I do!"

"You? Why?"

"Everyone thinks _I _introduced the song to you! I've gotten congratulatory tweets, thank you tweets, and the occasional _I'm going to kill you for tarnishing the innocence of Lea Michele _tweets!" The blonde reaches into the pocket of her hoodie and pulls out her phone, showing Lea some of the more memorable ones.

"Hmph." Lea scoffs at the ones about her innocence, "If only they knew, right?" she smiles coyly up at the blonde before glancing back to the phone. Dianna bites her own lower lip trying to not think about all the incredibly naughty things the smaller woman was referring to. "Wow, Di. I'm sorry everyone thinks it's your fault. But I do feel the need to say one thing about the tweeps reaction to this…"

"What?"

"That shit cray." Lea takes off across the room at the predatory look in the blonde's eyes. Dianna, smiling, gives chase and the next few minutes are spent in a flurry of gold following chestnut until Zach Woodlee finally comes in and tells them to knock it off.

"Excuse me, children. We have a number to rehearse here." He jokingly scolds as the two woman walk back to the center of the room. Dianna's arm hangs over Lea's shoulder and the latter woman has her arm encasing the blondes slim waist.

"Now Ryan wanted this choreography to be sassy and subtle sexy. Not overtly orgy inducing, which was really hard to do with a song like this. Especially when there are seven beautiful women dancing to it. But this is what I came up with so sit down, shut up and watch." Zach went to the empty space in front of the "risers" and was joined by his assistant choreographer, Heather, and a couple of other female dancers. The girls all knew what they were dancing to but it was still quite humorous to see Zach dancing femininely to _I Kissed a Girl. _Stuff like this, is why they all loved their jobs.

"So that's it. Not too hard at all. So let's let these girls get some water and in five I'll begin teaching the choreo."

Lea grabs Dianna's hand as they stand up and walks toward Heather where the other gleeks are huddled discussing the dance number. Before they make it to the group of girls though, one of Zach's dancers interrupt. "Lea, can I talk to you?"

Dianna looks over to see a beautiful flawless face accentuated by deep blue eyes and frames with auburn hair pulled back into a messy ponytail. Lea squeezes Dianna's hand and gives her a genuine smile before letting go, "Sure, Caitlin."

As the blonde watches the two walk off she continues towards her co-stars. As she nears the circle the words she hears from Heather makes her fumble her steps.

"Oh God. It's about time Caitlin asked her out."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I am a failure. I know. I am so sorry. But I'm back. My writers block has ended. But I am still very open to ideas for these two lovely woman because you can never have too many ideas right? So leave me some reviews and tell me what you think and what you'd like to see! I made this one my longest to make up for my disappearing off the face of the earth. ;)**

**A/N2: I own nothing. **

_This is fine. No really, it's okay, _Dianna thinks to herself as she uses the mirror of the dance studio to watch Lea and Caitlin talk. When she sees the red head run her hand down Lea's tan arm, she stiffens. Looking away quickly, she dives into the conversation.

"She's not Lea's type." Dianna states with as indifferent of a tone as she can muster up.

Heather takes a few seconds to stare in the hazel eyes in front of her before laughing sincerely, "Oh my gosh, Di. You're jealous. You are so jealous." The tall blonde does a weird sort of jig involving pointing at Dianna and making weird facial expressions.

"Of course she's jealous, imagine if someone wanted Naya!" Amber says pointedly.

"First off, shut up Amber. Second off, Lea and I's relationship is nothing like HeYa." The blonde adds still focusing on the mirror and the disgusting giggling that accompanies luscious, auburn, hair flipping. Her gaze snaps back to Ambers when Lea begins walking back to the group.

"Wait. What's going on with you and Lea?" The blonde shoots a glare at Amber as Jenna decides to finally join the conversation.

"Hey, what are we talking about?" Dianna feels a spark shoot through her spine as Lea rests her hand on her lower back.

Bitter at Dianna from the glare that she was receiving, Amber quickly retaliates. "Oh I was just informing Jenna about how you and Di are having sex now." She adds a sickly sweet smile and an evil glance to the blonde who has just tensed up.

Lea sputters before glancing at Di with a searching look, "Wait…what?"

"Alright, ladies! Let's do this!"

Inwardly Dianna says a quick prayer of thanks that Zach chose that moment to call them back to rehearsal. She needs time to focus on this new aspect of her relationship with her best friend. The aspect where jealousy plays a very significant role.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"So…why were you guys talking about our arrangement earlier?"

Clenching the beer bottle currently residing in her hand, Dianna snaps out of her thoughts to see that Lea had paused the television show that they were supposed to be watching. She swings her legs over the recliner that she's occupying and glances over at Lea, who's lying across the couch with her head propped up on the arm.

"Ian Somerhalder is a beautiful specimen." The blonde quickly tries to change the subject focusing on the current still of the actor playing Damon, knowing that the petite diva can go on talking about the actor for hours.

"Oh I know, right? Yummy…but it's not going to work, Di. Come here." The smaller woman sits up on her elbows and crooks a finger at the hazel eyed beauty sitting across from her. She slides her tongue across her bottom lip seductively, knowing that it drives the blonde wild.

Dianna feels her pulse quicken at the sight before her. Lea, always one for wearing as little amount of clothes as possible, is clad only in an oversized grey sweatshirt and hot pink boy shorts, her hair piled on top of her head in a messy bun. She finds herself surprised that the brunette is even awake still after the long day of shooting they had, but grins knowing that there are no scenes to shoot tomorrow.

"And what are you grinning at, Lady Di?" Biting the corner of her lower lip, Lea notices the edge of the blondes Nike shorts sitting high on her toned thighs while she sits in the chair with her knees bent.

Smiling, the blonde slides out of her chair and places her beer on the coffee table in front of her, making sure to use a coaster since Lea is super anal about that. "Oh you know, just the fact that I get to keep you in bed for as long as I want tomorrow." She purrs, smoothly making herself at home on the couch with the brunette and covering her body with her own, settling between tan legs.

Lea tugs at the end of the short blonde locks above her and moves her mouth to Dianna's neck. She softly nibbles at her pulse point before letting her tongue slide across the gently bruised skin, smiling at the moan that's emitted directly by her ear. It's hard for her to believe that a week ago, she wasn't able to do this whenever she wanted, when now it's as though she never wants to stop. She shivers at the surreal thought of being addicted to Dianna and uses her teeth to tug on a pale ear before softly drawling, "And how do you know I don't have plans tomorrow?"

_Oh God, I can't focus on conversation. How does she expect me to focus on conversation when she keeps doing _that _to me? _Dianna thinks as her hands grip the arm of the couch that was previously supporting Lea's head. She rocks her hips into the woman below her and smirks at the sharp squeal she pulls out. "And do you?" With this she switches their roles and begins to start making her own mark on Lea's collarbone.

Trying to suppress the expletive threatening to fall from her lips at what the blonde is doing to her, Lea manages to get out, "As-as a matter…of fact…oh god…I do…"

Dianna stops and sits up, quirking her eyebrow at Lea as though she doesn't believe her. "Just yesterday, you told me you were free tomorrow."

"And as of today, I'm not." The brunette responds, reaching up the back of her lovers neck to try to pull her back down for another kiss, but startling when she's met with resistance.

"What plans did you suddenly get overnight?" Dianna subconsciously leans away from Lea as she gets hit with a sinking feeling in her stomach. _No, _she quickly thinks, _it can't be…_

Lea searches the hazel orbs above her, trying to gauge the reaction she'll get before softly whispering, "A date with Caitlin."

Although she tries to refrain, Dianna immediately recoils. She know that it shouldn't bother her but she can't help the flash of possessiveness that runs through her veins. Pulling her body entirely off the other woman, she sits on the opposite end of the couch. "Oh."

"Dianna, don't." Lea quickly sits up and scoots towards the other woman, pulling her own legs up underneath her, and sitting as close as possible. Her hand finds the back of the blondes neck and she begins to run her fingers across the expanse of skin as she studies the sharp features in front of her. "We agreed to no strings attached…"

"Yeah I know." Dianna reaches for her beer and swiftly finishes it off before returning a now empty bottle to its previous spot on the table, "I just figured that since we kind of just started this we could spend more time exploring it tomorrow. But I mean it's all good. We have all morning and in the afternoon you can start getting ready for your date." She plasters on as fake of a smile as she can muster up before turning to face the beautiful singer. She wraps her arms around her waist and encourages the brunette to throw one leg over the blondes lap so that Lea is, as usual, straddling her.

Lea braces herself before once again opening her mouth to speak, "Actually…I don't think we should…do anything sexual tomorrow. I feel…wrong about having sex with someone before I go on a date with someone else. I'm sorry, Di…" the brunette goes to lean in for a sweet kiss before being stopped by Dianna's palm connecting with her lips.

"Please tell me you're joking."

Lea raises her eyebrows and since her mouth is still covered by the blonde's palm, she shakes her head no.

"When the fuck did you get morals?"

Tensing up, Lea grabs the blonde's wrist and jerks her hand down before biting out, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. When did you start caring about things like sleeping with more than one person in one day?" In her head, Dianna realizes that she's lashing out but she can't seem to get her emotions under control. _This is just you being a possessive asshole. You don't have real feelings for Lea. You just don't like sharing._

Climbing off of Dianna's lap, Lea grabs the empty beer bottle and puts it in recycling, giving her a few moments to reign in her anger and think of a better way to handle the situation. Unfortunately, it doesn't work. As she walks back out into the living room, she stands a good four feet away from the blonde. "First off, who even said that I was going to sleep with _two _people tomorrow? I'm not even planning on sleeping with _One _person tomorrow. Secondly, I have never slept with more than one person in a day, Dianna. And that one threesome doesn't count. Third, who _the fuck _are you to sit here and say that I don't have morals? If I didn't know better, it would sound a lot like you are implying that I make a regular habit of acting like a slut. But my best friend wouldn't say that. So until you can find my best friend and put her in place of the current bitch I'm dealing with, I believe you should leave."

Dianna's jaw drops at the rant that was just directed at her and she stands up subliminally going on the defense. "Look, Lea. I'm not saying you're a slut. I know you're not. But you're definitely no stranger to having multiple sex partners either. So what? You like sex. If you want to fuck Caitlin on the first date then go for it. I wouldn't be surprised though and honestly I don't give two shits."

The brunette scoffs and places her hands on her hips, walking towards Dianna, "You don't even _know _my number, Agron! How would you know how many sexual partners I have had?"

Seeing the anger begin to rise in Lea, Dianna starts to take notice of the effect she is having on said girl. She sees Lea's fists clenched at her side and the scorching fire burning in the almond colored eyes. Standing toe to toe with the shorter girl, the blonde clips out, "Oh honey, there's no way someone as good at fucking as you, hasn't had multiple partners."

"Oh my god, you seriously think I'm only good at sex because I've slept with a lot of people? I'm Lea fucking Michele. I'm good at _everything_ I do!" The brunette spits back.

"Oh you're Lea _fucking _Michele, alright. And yeah? And how many 'things' do you 'do' exactly?"

And that's when it happens. The noise reverberates through the apartment walls and Dianna immediately feels a harsh sting where the brunettes hand had connected.

"Fuck you, Dianna Agron. Get out."

Growling, the blonde mumbles, "My pleasure." before charging towards Lea and pinning her against the apartment wall. She reaches down slightly, to grab the back of tan thighs and haul them up around her waist. Lea's body betrays her as she immediately squeezes her legs, tightening their grip around the blonde in front of her. As Dianna leans in to capture the other woman's lips, she's stopped by two hands pushing roughly against her chest, "I said get out, Dianna."

"But first you said you wanted to fuck me." When Lea opens her mouth to respond again, Dianna grabs the hands on her chests and slams them against the wall above the brunettes head, rendering her speechless. "Just shut the fuck up and kiss me, Lea."

Unable to deny how immensely this was turning her on, Lea tries her hardest not to kiss back when the blonde locks their lips together. But all it takes is Dianna to push her stomach into the other woman's core and all bets are off. The brunette opens her mouth and sucks the blondes tongue in greedily, biting it roughly before allowing it to draw back again. Dianna feels the hands that she holds restrained begin to move but bites back a grin when she realizes that it was only so Lea could lace their fingers together.

Not knowing how long she has before the singer changes her mind, Dianna pulls away from the door and feels Lea pull her own sweatshirt off, revealing husky, hard nipples. The blonde feels her mouth water as her lips latch on to one and she lowers her and her lover to the floor. Settled between Lea's legs, she moves her mouth to the other nipple and begins tracing circles around it with her tongue as her hands move lower to begin pulling the brunette's underwear off. Suddenly she once again feels the sharp sting of a slap, on the same cheek and rears up, growling at the woman below her.

"Agron, if you're going to fuck me than fuck me like a man or don't fuck me at all." With this Lea pushes hard against the blondes chest, rolling her off. She then stands up and grabs her sweatshirt before she begins to walk towards her bedroom.

Pissed that Lea criticized her ability to be a good lay, Dianna springs from the floor and wraps her arms around the other girls waist from behind and pushing, forcing Lea to break the fall with her stomach. Leaning over the smooth, exposed shoulder, she huskily whispers, "Just remember, Lea. You asked for it."

Lea shivers at the sexiness dripping from her best friends voice before she feels her hips being roughly yanked back. Her boy shorts are dragged down her legs with such force that she can hear seams ripping and she groans when she feels her own wetness running down her leg. _There is something so fucking hot about aggressive Di. _"Get on your hands and knees, Sarfati."

Quickly doing as she's told, the naked woman clambers onto her limbs and pushes her hips back once again for the blonde behind her. She looks over her shoulder with a hooded gaze and bites her lip when she sees that Dianna has somewhere found time to strip herself of her clothes. She smiles cockily when she sees the hazel eyes focused on the ass that she's worked hard for while Dianna absentmindedly plays with her own nipples. Unable to take the twitching of her clit anymore, Lea decides to take action. Wanting nothing more than to get savagely ravished by the blonde, she husks, "Fuck me so hard, baby. Make me sore for days."

Dianna smiles, which Lea notes looks more like a lion bearing its teeth, before leaning her body over the tan one below her, "I'll be right back." She whispers before taking off into Lea's bedroom.

"What? No! Come back!" Lea whines and lets out a whimper. So turned on that she's no longer comprehensive, she looks around and smiles when she sees the throw pillow from the couch that somehow made its way to the floor. Grabbing the pillow, she strategically places it where she needs it most before lowering her hips and moaning when the fabric comes into contact with her throbbing clit. She throws her head back and using her hands as leverage begins to roll her hips against the rough design, considering the wetness that she knows she's rubbing onto the pillow as more of an aphrodisiac.

Dianna walks back into the room, holding what she needs and almost cums on the spot when she sees the brunette who had been unwilling to wait for even a minute. She tries not to interfere with the erotic scene before her but can't help herself. She places the full body door mirror that she take from the bedroom, against the wall in front of Lea so that when the girl finally did look she'd have a complete view of herself. Quietly moving behind the singer, she falls to her knees and tosses the long dark tresses over one shoulder as she begins to kiss the other.

Lea's eyes flutter open when she feels Di's lips on her skin but she doesn't stop her movements. The first thing she notices though, is the mirror which gives her the perfect view of herself humping the pillow as the blonde woman kisses her neck. Lea moves her hips faster as she makes eye contact with Dianna in the mirror and when she sees pale hands slide across her stomach from behind, she grips them tightly in one of her own and pulls them to her chest.

Realizing that she is losing control of the situation, Dianna pulls one hand back and smoothly pulls the pillow out from under Lea and slides it across the floor. The singer whimpers at the loss of contact and pushes her ass into Dianna in search of something else. What she wasn't expecting, was what she found there. Sending the blonde a look of barely contained lust, she whispers, "How did you know that I had that?"

The blonde just shrugs, "Because you're a slut." She winks when she says this so the other woman knows she's not being serious.

Lea feels herself blush as she realizes that the masochist in her quite enjoyed being called a slut by the woman who was about to take her with her own dildo. Turning to give the woman behind her a sloppy kiss, she reaches up and buries her hand in choppy blonde locks. "Tear me apart with that cock, Agron."

Dianna's heart races and she feels herself gush at the words. Pushing Lea's shoulders so that she's back on all fours, the blonde runs her fingers through the singers slit, gathering moisture before sliding it across the strap-on.

Groaning at the sight of Dianna stroking her temporary appendage, Lea licks her lips and wiggles her ass a little. When chocolate eyes meet hazel, the blonde grips her hips and slams into her. The brunette yells out ferociously, throwing her head back and clenching the wood below her as Dianna continues to slap their hips together at an unrelenting pace.

Gaining her own pleasure from the insert and the very aesthetically pleasing addition that the mirror is providing her, Dianna feels herself growing close. She leans over her lover so that her breasts are pressed into the back below her. Her arm snakes around and finds Lea's clit which causes the brunette to pant harder and whimper in pleasure.

"Di…baby…fuck…harder! I-I'm so…clo-O!"

Lea cries out in surprise when she hears the knock on the front door. "No! Fuck, no!" she whisper yells as her climax runs away from her.

"Lea, honey, it's okay just ignore it…" Dianna mumbles as she continues pumping, upset because she also had her orgasm elude her.

"Mmm…okay…okay." Lea tries to regain focus on her body but is interrupted once more by another knock. She whimpers and crosses her arms on the floor, lowering her upper body to bury her face in them.

Groaning in anger, Dianna says, "Just go get the damn door." And starts to pull out of Lea.

"No! No. Stay. Don't pull out. You feel _so good._" She drawls, beginning to rotate her hips subconsciously.

"Lea? I know you're in there…I can hear talking…Are you okay?"

"Di…don't…", Lea whispers seeing the unrepressed rage flashing through the blondes eyes when she hears the voice on the other side of the door.

Not listening to the brunette, Dianna pulls out anyway and walks into the bedroom before slamming the door. Sighing, Lea stands slowly and walks to the bathroom to obtain her robe. Tying it as she walks, she tries to tame her surely "just-been-fucked" hair (although it should be 'just-been-fucked-but-still-so-fucking-horny-because-you-just-ruined-what-was-sure-to-be-the-best-orgasm-of-my-life" hair, but she digresses) before turning the lock on the door.

"This better be important, Theo."


	10. Chapter 10

04/03/2013

**A/N: I have no excuses. Besides writers block. But I really really don't want to give up on this story guys. Please give me ideas. I'm at 90 reviews. If you loves can get me to 100, I promise I will post a new chapter today. Be kind to me, or treat me mean. I'll understand either way. But at least I'm back. ;)**

**A/N 2: I own nothing. **

"Hey…" Theo entered the apartment without the consent of Lea and headed straight to her couch to make him self at home. Lea took in his grungy appearance consisting of ripped jeans and an old American Idiot t-shirt. She couldn't help but subconsciously hope that he would be leaving soon as she felt the evidence of her still very present arousal running down her inner thigh. Walking towards her "ex-boyfriend" she had to suppress a moan when the silk of her robe brushed against her nipples. _God, I could probably cut glass with them right now, _she thought to herself before taking a seat on the opposite end of the couch and crossing her legs, facing her ex.

"Why are you here, Theo?" She knew he was in L.A for a recurring role on some series but they hadn't been in contact with each other since the split. Looking into his eyes, she found that his gaze was nowhere near hers. Following it, she snaps her fingers near her thighs, where he appeared to be looking, "My eyes please."

"You were having sex."

Lea blanches, "E-excuse me?"

He raises a brow and lays his arm across the back of the couch, turning his body so that he's eye to eye with her, "Oh please, Lea. You have sex hair, your nipples are poking through your robe, and it smells like wet in here."

Shaking her head slightly and fixing him with a cold glare, she lowly asks, "What do you want?"

Theo lets out a light chuckle as he takes in the appearance of his ex publicity stunt. He takes a moment to think about how he wants to word the reason he's there but decided to go with the blatant approach, "So how long have you been fucking Dianna?" He watches as dark brows shoot up in shock and before she even has a chance to refute his statement adds, "Don't lie. I saw you two leaving her trailer the other day. Or should I say that I heard you two before you left her trailer?"

Not wanting to sit still, Lea stands up and heads to the kitchen to get a glass of water and compose herself. Normally in these situations she's quick on her feet and has a take-no-prisoners demeanor, but damn it if her mind wasn't still on the missed chance at what would have been a mind blowing finale. Once again remembering her anger at the man seated on her couch, she locks eyes with his over the bar, "You came all the way to L.A to accuse me of sleeping with my co-star? I find that a little difficult to believe, Theo."

"You'd be correct in that assumption then, Lea. In fact I came down here for a reason very similar to your current situation. I was hoping to ask Dianna out on a date."

Lea quickly drops her glass in the sink at this apparent revelation, "I'm sorry?"

"My publicist says that dating a hipster would look good great for the new movie. Dianna is the epitome of hipster. Plus she's the Sweetheart of the show. She isn't known to be a diva."

"I'm sorry, was that a subtle dig or…?"

"Are you two dating? Or just fucking?"

Just as Lea was opening her mouth to give Theo a piece of her mind, the aforementioned woman entered the room. Lea shuddered at the sight of her but not for the usual reasons. The blonde looked aloof, uncaring almost.

"I'll do it."

Jaw. Dropped. Lea felt her chest light up like an inferno. _What is this feeling, so sudden and new? _She quickly reprimanded herself for thinking of Wicked at a time like this. Closing her mouth and trying to gain some semblance of control over her vocal chords, she met Dianna's eye before strongly saying, "I think that's a wonderful idea."

Not really knowing what was happening but feeling the palpable tension in the room. Theo looked between the two girls before settling his eyes back on Lea. "You do?"

"Yes. And I'm sure you two have quite a few details to discuss. Now if you don't mind, it's late and I have plans tomorrow," she directed this last part at the suspiciously quiet blonde in the room, "so if you could just let yourself out it would be highly appreciated." With that the brunette quickly breezed by Dianna without so much as making eye contact before closing herself off in her room. Not too long after, she heard her front door open and close.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The next couple of days went by mostly uneventful. Lea had gone on her date with Caitlin, and Dianna & Theo had announced their relationship only to be met with claims and conspiracies about the demise of Achele. The two hadn't seen much of each other besides in passing on set. It wasn't until four days later that they finally had a real conversation.

Lea was on set picking up Caitlin who was about to finish dance rehearsals, when she heard an obnoxious beating on the drums in the choir room. She followed the noise and choked on her breathe at what she saw there.

Dianna sat at the drum set, head thrown back in laughter. But it was what was behind her that caused Lea's reaction. Pressed up against the blonde was Theo, holding the creamy wrists and guiding the blonde's hands as she played the instrument. Lea knew that Theo had played in American Idiot. However, when she was playing behind her best friend it was a different story. She cleared her throat.

"Oh, hey!" her hazel eyed Godde-best friend greeted with a wide smile.

"Hey, Di. Theo. Can we talk?" She nodded her head towards her co-star.

"Of course. I'll be right back." Dianna gave Theo a quick kiss on the cheek before following Lea into a secluded corner of the McKinley hallways.

Dianna couldn't help but to soak in the beauty that was Lea. The brunette was dressed casually in a white tank top with a long grey cardigan thrown over it. Her jeans were dark and skinny, tucked into the thigh high leather boots that easily gave her an extra three inches. Her hair was pulled into a thick fishtail braid across her shoulder and there was no denying that the girl looked gorgeous. "What's up?"

The brunette scoffed, "What's up? You're joking, right? You've barely talked to me in four days, you're fake dating my ex, the last time I was alone with you I was naked and soaked, and all you can say is 'what's up'?" Lea didn't pretend not to notice the way that Dianna's eyes had raked over her. She told herself as she was getting dressed this morning that she would make herself look good for Caitlin. Now she wasn't so sure that her subconscious wasn't up to some tricks.

Dianna took a moment to fully absorb everything the shorter girl had just told her, mostly fixating on Theo. What she hadn't told Lea, nor did she plan to, was that she and Theo did go and have a very long discussion about their publicity relationship after Lea kicked them out. However, it mostly centered around the fact that Dianna was experiencing some new feelings for her best friend that she didn't know how to handle. Theo, therefore, was completely aware of the fact Dianna wanted Lea to herself. And planned to help her get just that. "If I recall correctly, you kicked me out of your apartment four days ago. How was I to know if you wanted to talk to me after that? Second off, it's your fake ex boyfriend. And thirdly, I don't see how your previous state is relevant to this conversation. Aren't you seeing, what is it again, Catherine?"

"It's Caitlin. And our date was good. We haven't really talked about…relationships or anything though."

"Are you saying you'd like to continue fucking while you're dating but not really in a relationship with, Caitlin?" The blonde quirked an eyebrow.

Lea's eyes shot up to Dianna's and she lifted her finger to jab it into the blonde's chest, "Don't you dare go there again." She put her finger back down before continuing, "I never said I wanted to go back to that. I'd be okay with just having my best friend to talk to again."

Dianna would be lying if she didn't say that now that their arrangement was officially over, it didn't hurt like hell. She couldn't help but to think that their trysts were far too short lived and there was so much that she wanted to do with/to Lea that she wouldn't be able to. This is the sole thought that led to her next action. Or so she told herself.

Lea gasped as she felt strong arms snake around her waist and pull her flush against the blonde. As she was left to grip Dianna's biceps she couldn't help but to think how similar this was to a fairy tale and had to urge her foot not to pop. The two girls were so close that they were sharing each others breathes. "Dianna…"

Before she could even think of something to finish that sentence with she found her lips cushioned against clouds. _Oh wait, those are just her lips. _Her instincts took over control as her hands slid up to grip the back of the blondes head, lacing her fingers through the silky locks. As her tongue found its way across the threshold of teeth, she tried to push herself closer. Her body was on fire. Seriously. Nearing combustion. She heard a moan and grinned, biting the other girls bottom lip before returning her tongue to its previous location.

Dianna had not planned for this to happen. But she'll be damned if she was going to stop it. Suddenly she remembered why this arrangement had ever begun. No one could get her hot as quickly as the sex fiend in front of her. The brunette knew how to use her tongue like it was a class taught in grade school. Well aware that two could play this game, Dianna moved her hands lower, to the place that always made Rachel whimper.

"Oh God!" the brunette whimpered, pulling away from Dianna's lips as she felt two hands slide into her back pockets and squeeze. As she placed her forehead against the other girls and continued to breathe heavily she whispered, "You know that isn't fair."

Dianna squeezed again, biting her own bottom lip at the moan that escaped Lea and enthralled by the fact that this one stimulation could practically make the girl cum, "Do you want to…one last time?"

Lea looked deep into the green orbs in front of her. They were only ever this green when Di was completely turned on. Not that she could say much herself as she could feel the wetness seeping from her opening. Somewhere distantly in the back of her mind she knew there was a reason she should be saying no. She'd deal with that later. Right now though, there was too much of a chance of being seen.

"It's too risky…someone could see us." Not convincing herself, Lea moved her lips to Dianna's throat and began to suck roughly while the blonde continued to knead her ass.

"You're right…" Dianna reluctantly began to take her hands out of Lea's pockets but a wide smile spread across her face as small tan hands held her there.

"Talk me off."

Dianna froze and looked into the chocolate eyes not much lower than hers, "W-what?"

Lea leaned up on her toes so that she was a barely an inch from a pale ear. "Make me cum. With your words." she caught the lobe between her teeth and pulled gently on her way back to ground level.

"I…um…damn, Lea. You're so sexy." The blonde sputtered completely blanking on how she was going to do this as Lea continued to push against her and kiss her neck.

Noticing the blonde needed help and taking pity, Lea began to guide her. She really needed to cum. "Why? What's so sexy about me?"

Dianna inhaled the scent of lavender that was wafting from Lea's hair and ran one hand up the brunettes back to rest on her shoulder. "Everything." Was the first thing to fall from her lips. She held back moans while the shorter girl continued to work her oral magic across her neck, "Your tongue. God, your tongue. It's magical. It drives me insane when it's on me. And…mmm…your body. I dream about it every night. When you're under me and you arch your back…I could taste every inch of your skin and never get tired of it. It's like the sweetest drug. I want you. All of you. But it's so bad for me," at this point Lea had slowed her movements and began to pull back but the taller girl didn't notice, "When I'm with you I feel happy. At peace. When I'm not with you, my heart literally aches. Just waiting for the next time I'll hear your voice or see your face. It's home to me now. When I'm lost or upset and need comfort, I come home." Dianna had trailed off and hadn't notice the look that the brunette was giving her.

Lea was flabbergasted. She didn't have words. Dianna had taken the dirty talk and transformed it to the most beautiful thing anyone had ever said about her. And God did it fuck her up. She knew Dianna was just caught up in the moment, just saying those things because Lea had asked her to. _You can not fall for her, Safarti. _At this point though they were both interrupted.

Theo grinned at the site of the two girls wrapped in each others arms, "Di, did you tell Lea about the pool party?"


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I agree. I am the worst of the worst. To be honest it's been very hard for me to write Lea ever since she's kind of cut herself off from the rest of the Glee cast. But I'm so in love with this story. I'm sorry guys. For real. Are you guys still interested in this story? I'd love to know. 3**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"Where's your other half?" Lea looked up from behind her Ray Ban aviators to see an angel in front of her.

_Just kidding, it's just Di. _

_Stop being a freak._

_Whatever she still looks heaven sent. _

Lea stopped her internal argument to further take in the vision in front of her. You know that feeling you get when you've spent all day at the beach and even after you shower you still feel salty and sun kissed and…well summery?

That's how Dianna looked.

Her blonde locks were left natural curling in their typical beachy way, and falling just short of her shoulders. Her lips were painted red, contrasting against her white vintage bikini. If Lea was being honest, she looked quite like a pin-up girl, but hey, no complaints here. _My angel is a centerfold. _Di unfortunately wore black wayfarer sunglasses, hiding the one thing that Lea desired to see most. Although the cleavage, washboard abs, and legs for days weren't too disappointing.

Lea ran a hand through her hair, giving her time to compose herself before speaking, "She's coming later. Zach is using her to set a piece for us."

Dianna sent up a quick prayer that she was wearing her sunglasses so that Lea couldn't see the creepy way she was staring her down. The brunette was leaning back on her hands as her feet traced lazy circles through the water, the bikini she had on was a beautiful dark green that nicely complimented her olive tanned skin. Her chocolate waves cascaded down her back nearly brushing the ground and her cleavage was accented in the push up halter style of the top. In this moment it dawned on her why Lea was the best out of all of the Gleeks when it came to photo shoots. Even in her most relaxed state the women looked like a damn Victorias Secret model. Di was cursing herself for not having her camera in the moment that she needed it most.

"That's too bad."

Lea looked at her over her sunglasses with an eyebrow raised as if to say that she knew Di didn't give a singular fuck that the bitch wasn't here. "I suppose it is."

They both fell into a comfortable silence as people continued to splash and talk around them. They hadn't had an opportunity to be alone since Di had tried to "talk her off" but succeeded only in confusing her heart even more. Lea was happy with Caitlin. They'd been on only a few dates and nothing was official but the dancer was beautiful, smart, chivalrous, and funny.

But God she didn't make her panties wet like Dianna did.

She and Caitlin had kissed a few times here and there but Lea had felt nothing more than slight sparks in her stomach, if even that. Di only had to breathe in her vicinity and she turned into fucking Katy Perry singing about Fireworks and what not. It really was ridiculous. _Hey Lea, you're not a teenage boy you know. _

"Are we ever going to talk about it?' The blonde asked softly continuing to gaze across the pool to where Theo was barbecuing.

Lea didn't even pretend to not know what she was talking about. She sighed and looked towards her best friend, "I don't know, Di." She took another deep breath, dropping her eyes and lowering her voice before adding, "Did you mean it?"

Dianna opened her mouth to respond when a demon shot out of the water as though it were finally released from the strong wrath of hell and-

"Hey, baby!" The demon…er, Caitlin…said to Lea as she rested her head on the tanned thighs.

Oh. Well that's awkward.

Lea grinned and smoothed down the wet, red hair, "Hey, Kit Kat! When did you get here?"

The dancer took a few steps back deeper into the pool, "Just a few minutes ago. Come join me? The water feels great!" Lea laughed as she dove back under.

"Just give me a second, " Lea responded when the woman came back up for air, "I'm having a conversation with…." She let her words trail off when she noticed the blonde had left. _Well that's rude. _

Although she probably would have done the same thing.

Scanning the backyard she found her target sitting on Theo's lap next to the grille. They made eye contact and Lea felt her heart clench a little.

What a tangled web.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"NEVER HAVE I EVER!" A very drunken Chris was yelling at everyone pointing frantically to the middle of the pool. God bless the poor soul who would be cleaning it in the morning. The party attendants had taken to drinking their colorful concoctions while swimming, thus allowing for a plethora of unwanted spills and disgustingly cloudy water.

Ever since Caitlin had arrived, Dianna had been keeping her distance from Lea. She didn't quite know what to make of the situation that they were in. Lea had asked about her love struck confession and right as she was about to once again reveal her true feelings, Poison Fucking Ivy had to show up and ruin it. _That was stupid, Di. Really you can't think of any other redheaded villainess? _

_Shut up, Charlie. Pay attention to the game. _

Right as she got herself to tune back in, she heard one of the American Idiots say, "Never have I ever slept with a current cast mate."

_Damnit. Bad time to tune back in. _

She saw a few members of the Broadway cast take a sip of their drinks. Heather, Naya, and Mark all drank because of that fucked up love triangle that ended with Naya keying the poor guys card. _Crazy ass Snix._

Then she caught Lea's eye. They both knew the repercussions of taking this drink. The chaos and confusion that would follow. Amber, Theo and Jenna were practically frozen in anticipation of what the two would do.

And then Lea took a drink.

The sounds of laughter and side chat slowly died down until you could hear only the slight rustle of the water rushing the sides of the pool.

Caitlin blinked slowly before turning to look at the woman she was supposed to be dating, "Who'd you sleep with?"

Before Lea even had a chance to respond, Dianna threw back her glass.

**Please R&R! I need to know if this is something you guys still want to see. Thanks!**


End file.
